Héritage
by Virginie31
Summary: Vietnam, 1974. Un jeune garçon est témoin du crash d'un vaisseau et des horreurs commises par le seul rescapé de l'accident. Trente ans plus tard, il disparait suite au braquage de son épicerie de Denver. Les membres de SG1, associés au lieutenant Shanahan, devront démêler les fils d'un mystère ancré dans le passé et qui pourrait changer le futur de la Terre et de ses alliés.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

_**Crédit image : NASA, NSSDC**_

~ Héritage ~

_Vietnam, un village proche de Hanoï, mai 1974._

Le ciel était noir et Chuong savait qu'il aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps. Il réaffirma pourtant sa prise sur la branche qui se présentait juste au-dessus de sa tête et s'y hissa d'un geste souple. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dessus, le dos appuyé contre le tronc solide de l'arbre, les jambes pendant de chaque côté de son siège improvisé.

Bientôt, il entendit un éléphant barrir. Des mouvements dans les buissons lui indiquèrent sa position et un rayon de lune éclaira le dos gris de l'animal ; il chargeait. Chuong sourit : cet arbre était le meilleur poste d'observation de la forêt. Bien mieux situé que celui d'Huu ; ce petit singe prétentieux pouvait toujours dire le contraire, Chuong connaissait la vérité : Huu l'enviait. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois tenter de s'approprier l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait actuellement, mais il était bien trop petit pour atteindre les branches les plus basses, et sans doute pas assez agile pour grimper jusqu'à la cime.

Le jeune garçon laissa son regard parcourir le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : la végétation recouvrait la majorité de la terre et les feuilles des arbres, si vertes dans la journée, étaient rendues sombres par la nuit. Au loin, il apercevait quelques endroits brûlés par les bombes qui tombaient du ciel, et il remercia ses ancêtres d'avoir épargné sa forêt. Il chercha la maison de Vú Nguyen parmi les quelques bâtiments qui constituaient le petit village, et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le contour familier de la modeste demeure de sa nourrice. Elle ne serait pas contente lorsqu'il rentrerait : elle lui donnerait sans doute un grand coup derrière la tête pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui aurait causée, avant de le serrer contre elle. Il s'excuserait et elle lui pardonnerait, puis elle lui offrirait le repas qu'elle aurait mis de côté pour lui. C'était comme ça à chaque fois.

Du haut de ses huit ans, Chuong respectait énormément la vieille femme : elle l'avait trouvé dans la forêt des années auparavant, presque nu, son corps trop maigre et couvert de boue, ses pieds abîmés laissant penser qu'il avait erré de longues heures dans cette végétation luxuriante. Elle l'avait recueilli et l'avait nourri comme s'il s'était agi de son propre fils. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu être sa mère et elle lui avait souvent parlé du destin du petit village dont elle pensait qu'il venait : Mỹ Lai.

Lui n'en avait aucun souvenir – pas plus que de ses parents. Il l'avait entendue parler de nombreuses fois des « chiens d'Américains », la colère dansant dans ses yeux, les poings serrés. Et lui, il s'interrogeait de plus en plus, se demandant pourquoi elle se mettait autant en colère à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ces chiens. Il avait bien compris qu'ils avaient certainement tué ses parents, mais le tigre avait tué le mari de Vú Nguyen dix ans plus tôt, et elle n'en parlait pas avec autant de haine.

Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et tourna les yeux vers le ciel, l'air rêveur. Ce n'est que la veille qu'il avait enfin pu avoir un premier aperçu de ce qu'étaient des chiens d'Américains. Jusque là, il n'avait entendu que leurs grognements lointains.

La veille, donc, il était en train d'aider sa nourrice à trier le riz sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'un bruit plus fort que celui du tonnerre les avait surpris. La vieille femme avait alors fixé le ciel, une lueur de dégoût dans le regard. Chuong l'avait imitée.

"Regarde ! avait-elle dit. Regarde bien, mon enfant : voici les chiens d'Américains. Voici ceux qui t'ont séparé des tiens."

Et sans une parole de plus, elle avait craché en direction du ciel et elle était rentrée dans la maison. Chuong ne l'avait pas suivie : ses oreilles entendaient toujours le bruit assourdissant mais ses yeux ne voyaient que les nuages. Puis, peu à peu, quatre énormes oiseaux étaient apparus à l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils étaient passés au-dessus de lui, Chuong mais avait ouvert la bouche, émerveillé. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi sa nourrice appelait ces créatures volantes des chiens, mais il les avait trouvées magnifiques.

* * *

Chuong sortit de sa rêverie en sursaut et faillit tomber de la branche au moment où un son terrible, similaire à celui qu'il avait entendu la veille, envahissait la plaine : on aurait dit que le ciel se déchirait en deux. Il distingua progressivement ce qu'il pensa être un chien d'Américain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : celui-ci était gigantesque, bien plus gros que ceux qu'il avait vus la veille ! L'oiseau ne semblait plus être capable de voler : il tombait à grande vitesse et disparut bientôt, avalé par les arbres.

Le cœur battant, Chuong descendit au sol et se précipita vers le lieu où l'oiseau avait disparu. Il songea brièvement que ça n'était pas prudent ; Vú Nguyen aurait certainement désapprouvé, mais la veille femme avait peur de tout.

Il marcha d'un pas vif pendant un très long moment. Il regarda la vieille montre ronde que Vú lui avait donnée et constata que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il vit que les arbres devant lui étaient couchés ; certains semblaient même être brûlés. Peut-être que ces oiseaux crachaient du feu ? songea-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, évitant soigneusement de marcher sur le sol fumant. Soudain, son pied se posa douloureusement sur ce qu'il crut être une racine. Il cria de douleur et manqua de tomber, mais la douleur s'estompit et laissa place à la curiosité lorsqu'il remarqua un objet rond posé sur le sol ; il se baissa et le ramassa, observant de plus près la pièce de métal qui tenait dans la paume de sa main et qui ressemblait à une amulette. Il continua à avancer, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa trouvaille ; lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il constata que l'oiseau de fer se tenait devant lui, gigantesque et immobile.

Chuong commença prudemment à en faire le tour tout en resserrant son emprise autour de l'amulette. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse : on n'entendait ni le cri familier des animaux nocturnes, ni le froissement des feuilles au passage des grands fauves.

Et soudain, tout se précipita.

Une main se plaqua sur la bouche du jeune garçon, étouffant le cri qu'il ne manqua pas de pousser, et il se sentit tiré en arrière jusqu'à être dissimulé par un épais buisson. Il tourna de grands yeux terrifiés vers le visage d'un homme qui lui chuchota quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. Un deuxième homme, vêtu comme le premier d'une veste et d'un pantalon qui lui rappelèrent le feuillage de la forêt, mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Chuong acquiesça, comprenant qu'on lui demandait le silence. On le relâcha et les deux étrangers sortirent des fourrés, lui indiquant par des gestes de rester là où il était.

Le jeune garçon, à la fois paniqué et intrigué, acquiesça de nouveau vigoureusement. Il regarda les deux hommes faire le tour du vaisseau au moment où une silhouette en sortait. Ce troisième homme avait la peau plus foncée que la sienne ; il était vêtu de magnifiques vêtements aux couleurs vives, et les rayons de lune venaient souligner des reflets dorés à plusieurs endroits sur la longue robe qui recouvrait son pantalon. Chuong bougea légèrement, faisant involontairement craquer des branches sous ses pieds. L'homme richement vêtu tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction et commença à s'approcher de lui, mais l'un des deux hommes aux vêtements verts lui sauta dessus. Il se dégagea néanmoins de son emprise et tendit le bras en avant ; un rayon frappa l'autre en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra.

Le deuxième homme, celui qui avait tiré Chuong en arrière, s'approcha à son tour. Le tueur ne sembla cependant pas le voir ; il continuait de s'approcher de la cache de Chuong. Lorsqu'il écarta les branches, le garçon tendit les mains en avant pour se protéger, et un rayon bleuté, à peine visible, s'échappa de l'amulette et frappa le tueur au niveau du cou. Il hurla et ses yeux brillèrent avec force alors que l'homme en vert en profitait pour l'engager dans un corps à corps.

Prenant le dessus malgré sa blessure, le tueur ouvrit la bouche ; Chuong fut si choqué par ce qu'il vit qu'aucun cri ne parvint à s'échapper de sa bouche : un serpent rampait maintenant sur le torse de l'homme maintenu au sol ; l'animal se dressa et fondit sur la nuque de sa proie. L'homme en vert hurla et ses yeux brillèrent alors que son agresseur s'écroulait sur lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Chuong vit le corps inerte de l'homme richement vêtu rouler sur le sol, ses yeux grand ouverts le fixant. L'autre se leva et fixa l'endroit où se trouvait Chuong. Il prononça quelques mots d'une voix grave puis il se détourna, pénétra dans l'oiseau de fer et le fit disparaître.

Chuong sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le cadavre allongé à quelques mètres de lui, mais il parvint à se détourner et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la maison de Vú Nguyen.


	2. Chapitre 2

~ Chapitre 2 ~

_Etats-Unis, Colorado Springs, 2004._

Le jour s'était levé ; Sam le savait, mais elle refusait pourtant de quitter le confort de son lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour échapper à la clarté de sa chambre et soupira, lasse, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras glisser autour de sa taille. La mission dont elle revenait l'avait éreintée et elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de l'homme couché près d'elle.

" Pete, soupira-t-elle.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou précéda le frôlement de ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Elle grogna lorsqu'il fit jouer ses doigts sur la peau de son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de se rendormir.

- Pete, répéta-t-elle mollement.

Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à faire passer le message, parce qu'il déposait maintenant une myriade de baisers sur sa nuque.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, articula-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il soupira contre sa peau et se décolla légèrement d'elle.

- D'accord, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Mmmm, marmonna-t-elle en cédant de nouveau au sommeil.

Elle sentit le matelas bouger ; il quittait le lit.

- Je trouve juste ça dommage que, pour une fois que je suis là, on ne puisse pas profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il était debout, de l'autre côté du lit, en train d'enfiler un sweat-shirt.

- Ta visite était une surprise et je suis suis rentrée de mission à plus de vingt-et-une heures, exposa-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en faisant le tour du lit afin de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolé, Sam. Je ne te reproche rien. Simplement... J'avais pensé que les choses se dérouleraient autrement.

Sam reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. SG-1 avait aussi espéré que les choses se passeraient autrement ; ils étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance sur une planète habitée par une population descendant des Incas. Tout aurait dû bien se dérouler, mais Teal'c avait été reconnu comme étant le primat d'Apophis et il avait reçu un projectile dans l'épaule. Daniel avait été jugé complice lorsqu'il avait voulu le défendre et il avait risqué la lapidation. Le colonel avait dû user de toute sa diplomatie pour convaincre les habitants de libérer leurs amis, alors qu'elle-même avait passé pratiquement deux jours à recalibrer le DHD, qui s'était mystérieusement déréglé à leur arrivée. Elle y était parvenue au dernier moment, alors que ses co-équipiers couraient vers la Porte, poursuivis par de nombreux hommes en colère.

- La prochaine fois, murmura-t-elle.

- J'avais pensé...

L'hésitation de Pete l'intrigua. Elle renonça à essayer de se rendormir et se redressa dans le lit ; un bref coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était que sept heures. Il la fixa puis baissa les yeux en étouffant un rire gêné.

- Oublie ça, dit-il finalement en faisant mine de se lever.

Elle lui attrapa la main, l'obligeant ainsi à rester à sa place.

- Pete, dit-elle sérieusement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'avais pensé... Voilà... Un de mes collègues m'a dit qu'un poste s'était libéré à Colorado Springs et je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de... enfin, tu sais...

Sam écarquilla les yeux, incertaine de comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

- Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être l'occasion pour nous d'emménager ensemble, finit-il par avouer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à parler ; son esprit était trop embrumé et cette proposition bien trop subite. Elle lut sur le visage de Pete qu'elle n'avait pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendue. Une sonnerie retentit sans qu'elle n'y fasse vraiment attention. Elle le vit se lever et décrocher son téléphone. Elle resta assise dans le lit, ses dents jouant inconsciemment sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que le murmure de la voix de son amant s'élevait depuis le couloir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, songea-t-elle ; elle l'appréciait et ils passaient de bons moments ensemble... Mais de là à vivre avec lui ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il passa la tête par la porte.

- Il y a eu un cambriolage ; je suis sur l'enquête. On se voit plus tard ?

Il quitta la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'acquiescer. Elle l'entendit se déplacer dans la maison et elle ne s'autorisa à fermer les yeux que dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il claqua la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Elle était assise à son bureau, les jambes repliées sous elle, les yeux fixés droit devant, visiblement concentrée sur les données qui défilaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur. En réalité, son esprit était ailleurs : elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas eu de nouvelles de Pete depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, trois jours plus tôt. Il l'avait contactée le soir-même pour lui annoncer qu'il resteraient sûrement plusieurs jours à Denver pour poursuivre son investigation et depuis, plus rien.

Elle n'était pas spécialement inquiète – après tout, il était peut-être sur une enquête particulièrement difficile – mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Il semblait être beaucoup plus avancé dans leur relation qu'elle, et le fait de ne pas s'en être aperçue la chagrinait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et battit plusieurs fois des paupières lorsque son ordinateur émit un bip lui indiquant que le diagnostique qu'elle avait lancé avait été interrompu.

_Erreur fatale inattendue_, lut-elle sur l'écran. Elle soupira, faisant jouer ses doigts sur le clavier tout en essayant de ne pas faire de lien entre ce message et sa vie privée. Elle pressa la touche entrée et vit avec soulagement que le diagnostique reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et avala la dernière gorgée de café contenue dans son mug, avant de se lever pour rejoindre la paillasse sur laquelle se tenait un générateur récemment rapporté par SG-11. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de toucher l'objet : le téléphone situé à côté de la porte sonna, et elle dévia sa trajectoire.

- Major Carter, dit-elle en décrochant.

Elle écouta les quelques informations que lui transmettait le sergent Harriman.

- Bien, merci Walter.

Elle raccrocha et fit un pas vers le couloir au moment où le colonel entrait dans son laboratoire.

- Carter ! s'exclama-t-il en évitant de justesse la collision.

- Mon colonel ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle étudia rapidement son supérieur ; il paraissait légèrement essoufflé.

- Quelque chose est arrivé ? questionna-t-elle.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais décida d'éluder la question.

- Le général Hammond veut nous voir, répondit-il.

- Oui... On vient de me prévenir, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui faisait signe de passer devant lui, appréciant secrètement le fait qu'il soit venu la prévenir en personne.

* * *

Elle était en train de franchir la porte de la salle de réunion tout en écoutant le colonel lui expliquer qu'il avait entendu dire qu'un civil était arrivé au sein de la base lorsqu'elle se figea.

- Pete ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton était accusateur, presque agressif. Elle le savait, mais la présence du policier dans sa vie professionnelle provoquait en elle un sentiment proche du rejet. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, admirant la Porte des étoiles à travers la baie vitrée. Il se retourna, ne semblant cependant pas s'émouvoir de l'accueil glacial qu'elle lui avait réservé, et lui offrit une accolade avant de saluer le colonel.

Ce dernier lui adressa un vague signe de tête et se tourna vers Hammond.

- Je suis d'accord, mon général ; que fait-il ici ?

- Colonel, major, asseyez-vous. Le lieutenant Shanahan a été mandaté par Washington afin de nous informer d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Lieutenant ...

Pete regarda son auditoire et prit la parole.

- Il y a trois jours, une tentative de braquage a eu lieu dans une épicerie près de Denver. Les agents en uniforme sont arrivés rapidement sur les lieux et le coupable a pu être appréhendé.

Il fit une pause ; tous le regardaient avec intérêt. Teal'c arqua un sourcil interloqué ; si le visionnage des cop shows lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que ce genre d'affaire était habituellement davantage du ressort du département de police local que du SGC. Il n'oralisa cependant pas son interrogation mais attendit avec impatience que le policier leur révèle la véritable raison de sa présence.

- Cependant, l'affaire se révèle plus complexe que prévu. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Il se saisit d'une télécommande et une image s'afficha sur l'écran derrière lui. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une capture d'écran issue de la caméra de l'épicerie. La vidéo démarra. L'angle de la caméra permettait de voir les trois rayonnages du petit magasin ; le comptoir du gérant barrait le bas de l'image et on apercevait de temps en temps l'homme en question, lorsqu'il se positionnait directement derrière sa caisse enregistreuse.

Pete fit avancer le film en vitesse rapide, ce qui permit tout de même à SG1 de compter l'entrée de trois clients dans le magasin. Le policier repassa en vitesse normale juste avant l'arrivée du braqueur. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme portant une casquette entra ; tout dans sa gestuelle trahissait une certaine nervosité. Il s'approcha du comptoir et s'adressa au gérant. Ce dernier apparut sur l'image et appuya discrètement sur ce qui devait être le bouton de l'alarme silencieuse ; le braqueur avait dû s'en apercevoir parce qu'il se précipita dehors dans demander son reste. Les autres clients de la boutique ne semblaient s'être rendu compte de rien puisque quelques secondes après, un homme s'approchait du comptoir. Soudainement, le gérant tendit les bras devant lui ; son client porta ses mains à sa poitrine, dans une attitude manifeste de souffrance, puis il sortit de l'épicerie et l'image se figea.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Daniel pour lui-même. Est-ce qu'il est en train de faire une crise cardiaque ?

Pete ne répondit pas mais il afficha une image de mauvaise qualité : il s'agissait d'un agrandissement de la vidéo-surveillance ; on y voyait le visage du client en gros plan.

- Cet homme s'est envolé suite à l'incident. D'après Chuong Nguyen, le gérant, ce n'était pas un client habituel de l'épicerie et aucun des deux autres clients ne le connaissait ; nous avons fait le tour des hôpitaux suite au braquage, sans retrouver sa trace.

- C'était peut-être un complice, suggéra Sam. Suite au fiasco du braquage, il a sans doute feint un malaise pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans être inquiété.

- C'est exactement ce que nous avons pensé, répondit le policier en lui offrant un fier sourire. C'est pourquoi nous avons transmis ces avis de recherche à tous les médias des environs dans les heures qui ont suivi le braquage.

Il leur tendit à chacun un dossier qui contenait une reproduction de l'avis de recherche. La qualité de l'image avait été quelque peu améliorée, et la photo était accompagnée d'un portrait-robot. En dessous, en gros caractères, on pouvait lire : « Avez-vous vu cet homme ? », suivi du numéro de la ligne directe ouverte pour l'enquête.

Jack referma le dossier et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- Et en quoi cela concerne-t-il l'armée ?

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute possible sur son ressenti face à ces informations.

- Parce qu'à moins que ce type ne cache un vaisseau dans son sous-sol, je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions être utiles.

- J'y viens, colonel, reprit Pete.

Le général offrit à Jack un regard réprobateur, même s'il comprenait mieux que quiconque l'impatience du colonel ; lui-même n'avait pas immédiatement saisi l'intérêt de l'affaire. Et encore, songea-t-il, les membres de SG-1 pouvaient s'estimer heureux : Shanahan leur livrait la version raccourcie de l'histoire. Lui avait dû subir deux longues heures d'explications détaillées avant que ses interlocuteurs n'abordent l'élément essentiel de ce dossier.

- Le lendemain de la diffusion de l'avis de recherche, l'homme de la photo a été retrouvé mort dans un fossé, au bord d'une route. Le médecin légiste a établi qu'il était décédé dans la nuit. La cause de la mort a été plus compliquée à déterminer : il n'y avait pas de blessure apparente ni de traumatisme crânien, aucune hémorragie et pas la moindre trace de drogue dans son organisme. En fait, conclut-il, il semblerait que notre John Doe soit mort de vieillesse : ses organes présentaient un état avancé d'usure et son corps a apparemment cessé de fonctionner.

- Mort de vieillesse ? intervint Daniel. Mais il semble avoir une vingtaine d'années sur cette vidéo. A moins que...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague.

- Daniel ? interrogea Jack.

- Eh bien, je pensais à l'utilisation d'une arme extra-terrestre. Le zat, par exemple, tue sans laisser de traces. La mort paraît naturelle.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir zatté une troisième fois ? fit remarquer Sam.

- Peut-être que...

- Docteur Jackson, major Carter, interrompit Hammond. Ce n'est pas tout.

Il fit signe à Pete de poursuivre.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les services de police ignoraient l'identité de la victime ; après avoir trouvé son corps, ils ont élargi les recherches : en plus des fichiers criminels, ils ont également examiné les fichiers des personnes disparues.

Sur l'écran, un document s'afficha. Il s'agissait de la carte professionnelle de l'homme.

- C'était l'un des nôtres ? questionna Jack.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Sam.

Le colonel la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Ce dossier indique qu'il est né en 1953, mon colonel.

Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, lisant les informations inscrites à côté de la photo.

- En effet, dit le général. Et c'est précisément ce qui a retenu l'attention de l'armée. Le second lieutenant Trevor McAdams a disparu avec un autre membre de son équipe lors d'une mission de reconnaissance près d'un village de Hanoï en 1974. On ignorait jusque là s'il avait été tué ou s'il avait déserté.

Les quatre membres de SG-1 laissèrent le silence s'installer, songeurs. Chacun tentait de trouver une explication.

- Se peut-il que l'homme retrouvé mort soit un descendant de Trevor McAdams ? questionna Teal'c. Il m'est arrivé de constater à plusieurs reprises de fortes ressemblances entre des membres d'une même famille. Maître Bra'tac lui-même estime que Rya'c est ma copie conforme.

- Cette hypothèse a déjà été vérifiée, dit Pete en secouant la tête. Le lieutenant McAdams n'avait pas d'enfants et il était fils unique.

- Donc, résuma Daniel, on a là un homme qui n'a pas vieilli depuis 1974. Personnellement, et ça n'engage que moi, je pense immédiatement...

- C'est un Goa'Uld, coupa O'Neill.

- Mais comment ? demanda Sam. On n'a aucune trace de l'atterrissage d'un vaisseau dans les années 70. Encore moins au Vietnam.

- Beaucoup de choses tombaient du ciel, à l'époque, lui répondit Jack. Je suppose que les gars présents sur place ne tenaient pas de comptes précis.

Daniel acquiesça alors que Carter fermait les yeux un instant. Teal'c se pencha en avant, les mains plaquées sur la table, comme s'il était prêt à se lever.

- Si le symbiote n'a pas été retrouvé, dit-il, il représente toujours un danger potentiel.

- C'est également la conclusion à laquelle en sont arrivés mes supérieurs, expliqua Hammond. C'est pourquoi j'affecte SG-1 sur cette enquête. Vous serez accompagnés du lieutenant Shanahan.

- Je vous demande pardon, mon général ?

Hammond retint le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur son visage ; il prit un instant pour regarder chacun des membres de son équipe phare : Jack affichait un air choqué alors que Daniel grimaçait, sans doute en prévision de la réaction du colonel. Le major Carter avait les yeux rivés sur le policier et Teal'c, fidèle à lui-même, paraissait impassible.

- Nous avons besoin d'un contact qui fasse le lien avec la police, colonel. Le lieutenant Shanahan, du fait de sa connaissance du programme Porte des Etoiles, est le mieux placé pour remplir ce rôle.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais le général l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce fut.

- Et ce n'est pas négociable, colonel.

Il acquiesça, évidemment frustré.

- SG-1, vous partez maintenant pour Denver où vous rencontrerez Chuong Nguyen afin qu'il vous livre sa version des faits. Le Pentagone pense qu'il est peu probable que la présence d'un homme disparu au Vietnam dans l'épicerie d'un Vietnamien soit une pure coïncidence.

Sur ces paroles, le général se leva et rejoignit son bureau.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Je devrais poster un peu plus régulièrement maintenant que je suis en vacances...  
_**

~ Chapitre 3 ~

Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans son épicerie avaient laissé Chuong dans un état proche de la folie.

S'il ne se souciait que peu de la tentative de braquage (ce n'était pas le premier et, s'il ne mourait pas bientôt, ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier qu'il connaîtrait), les événements qui avaient suivis avaient en revanche fait naître en lui une terreur incontrôlable qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Beth, Vinh et Lily dans leur famille de Salt Lake City. Beth avait cherché à comprendre la raison d'un tel empressement, mais Chuong avait simplement promis qu'il les rejoindrait sous peu, sans pouvoir se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Tel un fantôme, cet homme avait resurgi de son passé et avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis tout au fond de sa mémoire.

Durant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi sa première rencontre avec la créature, les jours n'avaient été pour lui que de longues heures d'angoisse car ils annonçaient l'arrivée de la nuit, et le jeune garçon craignait plus que tout que la chose ne le retrouve et ne le tue.

Cependant, la saison des pluies balaya en grande partie le traumatisme de Chuong, car elle apporta avec elle deux bouleversements.

Le premier de ces événements, extrêmement douloureux, fut la mort de Vú. La vieille femme avait contracté une infection que son corps ne parvenait pas à combattre. Dans son dernier souffle, elle fit promettre à son fils adoptif de toujours se méfier des chiens d'Américains ; il acquiesça en pleurant, sans savoir qu'il allait trahir sa chère nourrice moins d'un mois après.

Il avait en effet sympathisé avec un journaliste anglais qui travaillait principalement pour un journal américain indépendant et qui parlait un vietnamien correct. Robert Thompson était là pour capturer les horreurs de la guerre, mais dans ses moments libres, il aimait photographier les beautés du Vietnam que lui montrait son jeune guide, Chuong. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru la forêt autour du village une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'au jour où Robert annonça à Chuong qu'il partirait bientôt, et définitivement. Le journal pour lequel il travaillait avait officiellement été racheté par un grand groupe de presse (ils avaient été muselé, lui expliqua Robert des années après), et on lui avait signifié que son travail sur place était terminé. Il lui proposa de partir avec lui, sachant que le garçon n'avait plus aucune famille sur place, et soucieux de savoir comment il survivrait alors que cette partie du pays, bien que plutôt épargnée, n'était pas viable pour un enfant seul et sans ressources.

Chuong accepta et lorsqu'il quitta son cher Vietnam, il repoussa loin dans sa mémoire l'affreux souvenir de ce serpent prenant possession d'un homme.

Robert avait beau être anglais, il vivait la plupart du temps à Salt Lake City avec sa femme Catherine et leur fille, Carol. Chuong avait été accueilli à bras ouverts par les membres de cette famille aimante qui le considérèrent très vite comme l'un des leurs.

En avançant vers l'âge adulte, Chuong renia presque totalement les terribles événements dont il avait été témoin, pensant que son imagination avait grandement déformé ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Il s'était trouvé dans une zone de combat en temps de guerre et il était très jeune ; sans doute avait-il exagéré ce qui devait être un combat sans merci entre soldats d'armées rivales.

Après de courtes études dans lesquelles il n'était pas parvenu à briller, il avait rencontré Beth, ils avaient ouvert une petite épicerie dans un quartier de Denver qu'ils chérissaient et la vie s'était déroulée paisiblement. Les années passant, il réalisa que Vú Nguyen avait à la fois raison et tort : il y avait dans son pays d'accueil des chiens, des hommes capables de tout, même de déclencher une guerre pour quelques richesses, mais il avait très vite découvert que tous les Américains n'étaient pas des chiens. Loin de là.

Tout ce qu'il conservait de son passé était l'amulette qu'il avait trouvée ce soir là et qu'il considérait maintenant comme un porte-bonheur. A chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses mains, il pouvait jurer voir apparaître une lumière bleutée, mais il se traitait mentalement de fou et s'accrochait à une explication plus raisonnable : il ne devait s'agir de rien d'autre que d'un effet d'optique. C'est en tous cas ce dont il voulait se convaincre jusqu'à la veille.

L'apparition de l'homme dans sa boutique avait donc été un choc, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas changé : cet homme était trait pour trait celui qui l'avait d'abord protégé, puis menacé dans la forêt.

Le tintement de la cloche à l'entrée du magasin le fit sursauter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et salua Madame Jenkins d'un signe de tête ; la femme lui offrit un charmant sourire et, poussant son landau dans le rayon des produits frais, disparut de sa vue. Chuong reprit ses réflexions ; il aurait voulu partir avec Beth et les enfants, mais la police lui avait demandé de ne pas quitter Denver pendant quelques jours, au cas où ils auraient de nouvelles questions à lui poser. Le délai se terminait le soir-même : à 20h00, il fermerait le magasin et partirait pour un mois au moins à Salt Lake.

Madame Jenkins déposa un poulet sous cellophane et quelques légumes sur le comptoir et lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars. Chuong s'en saisit, en vérifia l'authenticité tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec la jeune maman, puis il entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie. Au moment où il allait déposer les pièces dans la main tendue de sa cliente, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, provoquant un nouveau sursaut du Vietnamien, et trois pièces de un dollar tombèrent sur le comptoir.

Un homme entra sans les saluer et s'engouffra dans le rayon le plus proche de l'entrée. Madame Jenkins s'enquit de l'état de nervosité du commerçant, l'informant qu'elle avait appris la tentative de braquage et que plusieurs habitants du quartier comptaient se mobiliser pour que le maire agisse enfin. Chuong, qui ne l'avait pas écoutée mais qui avait néanmoins saisi le sens général de son monologue, la remercia et lui souhaita une agréable journée.

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière le landau que l'homme surgit devant Chuong ; il n'avait aucune article. L'épicier posa une main moite sur l'amulette qu'il gardait toujours à proximité.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître son trouble.

- Oh, mais je l'espère, répondit l'autre d'une voix caverneuse.

Et avant que Chuong n'ait le temps de se saisir complètement de son amulette, l'homme se pencha en avant et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de sa victime. En une fraction de secondes, tout s'effaça autour d'eux, et Chuong pensa perdre connaissance alors qu'il entendait résonner le tintement familier de la cloche située au-dessus de la porte.

* * *

_"Police de Denver, ne bougez plus !"_

Assis derrière son bureau, Pete ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle les événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Il se sentait ridicule. Ridicule et à côté de la plaque.

_"Ne bougez plus !"_

Ses propres paroles le hantaient et il se demandait si l'équipe de Sam avait relevé l'incongruité de son intervention. Il soupira ; il ne les en blâmerait pas si c'était le cas.

Il était entré dans l'épicerie pour trouver Nguyen et un autre homme dans ce qui semblait être le début d'un corps à corps ; à ceci près qu'au lieu de bouger, ils étaient immobiles et... disparaissaient. Les réflexes de Pete avaient pris le dessus sur son cerveau figé face à une telle vision (il était déjà à peine sûr de pouvoir gérer un éventuel coupable dont les yeux brilleraient, et personne ne lui avait dit que ces extra-terrestres pouvaient apparaître et disparaître à volonté !) et il avait crié la phrase d'introduction qu'il répétait depuis l'Académie : _"Police de Denver, ne bougez plus !"_. A un extra-terrestre. Qui disparaissait par il-ne-savait-quel moyen. Ridicule.

Bien entendu, il était professionnel et, comptant une nouvelle fois sur ses réflexes, il avait tiré lorsque l'homme qui tenait Chuong n'avait pas semblé prêter attention à sa semonce. La balle avait alors traversé son corps pour venir se ficher dans le mur. Derrière lui, Teal'c et le colonel avaient utilisé ce qu'ils appelaient des zat, sans effet là non plus, et les deux hommes avaient fini par totalement disparaître.

Pete se frotta les yeux ; ils n'avaient bien entendu aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et un puissant mal de crâne se faisait déjà sentir.

Le trajet du retour depuis l'épicerie avait été aussi, sinon plus, surréel que les événements auxquels il venait d'assister. Il avait entendu parler d'anneaux de transport, de champ de force, de vocum, d'un peuple appelé les Anciens et de leur alphabet. Il avait également entendu Sam et le docteur Jackson comparer la couleur de la lumière émise par plusieurs dispositifs de transport et celle qui enveloppait les deux hommes. Mais ils avaient écarté la plupart des pistes auxquelles ils pensaient et Pete avait la sensation qu'ils étaient moins avancés que le matin-même, ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

Il jeta un œil sur son portable. Sam devait le contacter sitôt que le briefing téléphonique avec le général serait terminé. Pete avait pensé qu'il serait invité à cette réunion, mais le colonel lui avait fait comprendre que l'armée ne souhaitait pas l'impliquer davantage. Il rit intérieurement ; pouvait-on être _davantage_ impliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Il attendait donc sagement au poste, sans savoir si l'enquête était pour lui totalement close, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer profondément. Il avait beau se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, c'était son enquête et il n'appréciait pas d'en être ainsi écarté.

Son téléphone sonna, mais ce n'était pas Sam.

- Lieutenant Shanahan.

- Je m'appelle Beth Nguyen. Vous avez cherché à me contacter à propos de mon mari. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Par pitié, ne me dites pas que...

Pete ferma les yeux. Il en avait presque oublié la femme de la victime.

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de penser qu'il est mort, madame, la rassura-t-il. Cependant, tout porte à croire qu'il a été enlevé.

- Oh mon Dieu... Par qui ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le braquage ?

Pete prétendit qu'aucune piste n'était écartée ni privilégiée pour le moment. Il l'interrogea sur les derniers agissements de son mari et promit de la tenir au courant régulièrement de l'avancée de l'affaire. Il raccrocha et un sourire satisfait se peint sur son visage. Beth Nguyen, dans son malheur, venait de lui donner la raison pour laquelle il devait continuer à enquêter aux côté de SG-1 : s'ils voulaient protéger le secret, il leur fallait garder la seule personne qui avait une raison apparente d'enquêter sur la disparition de Chuong Nguyen. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine.


	4. Chapitre 4

~ Chapitre 4 ~

Les quatre membres de SG-1 étaient réunis autour d'une table ovale, face à un écran, dans une salle sombre d'un bâtiment sécurisé appartement à l'armée et situé à quelques blocs seulement du commissariat. Un technicien était occupé à établir la connexion entre Denver et Cheyenne Mountain alors qu'autour de lui, personne ne parlait. Daniel observait attentivement l'amulette qu'il avait trouvée dans la boutique de Chuong ; Jack, pensif, tapait un rythme quelconque sur la table ; Sam consultait son téléphone et Teal'c regardait posément ses trois amis. Le technicien termina ses manipulations puis il salua le major et le colonel et sortit de la salle. Peu après, le général Hammond apparut sur l'écran.

- SG-1, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles aussi tôt. Qu'avez-vous appris de M. Nguyen ?

- Pas grand chose, mon général, répondit Jack en grimaçant. Le Goa'Uld a été plus rapide que nous : il l'a enlevé sous nos yeux.

- Je suppose que la police de Denver a mis en place des dispositifs pour le retrouver.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mon général. Quand je dis qu'il a été enlevé, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il a... disparu.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un vague geste de la main. Les sourcils d'Hammond se haussèrent et il tourna automatiquement la tête vers Sam.

- Le Goa'Uld semble disposer d'un dispositif de téléportation dont nous ignorions jusque là l'existence, mon général.

- Développez, major.

- Je ne l'ai vu que furtivement, mais je dirais qu'il ressemble, visuellement au moins, à un rayon de téléportation similaire à celui qu'utilisent les Asgards, à ceci près que le dispositif que nous connaissons requiert la présence d'un vaisseau en orbite. Or, d'après nos données, aucun vaisseau n'a parcouru notre espace aérien ces derniers temps. Celui qu'utilise le Goa'Uld semble donc permettre à son utilisateur de se déplacer d'un point A à un point B sur une même planète.

- Il peut donc être n'importe où, conclut Hammond. A-t-on une idée de la raison pour laquelle il voulait s'en prendre à M. Nguyen ?

Daniel leva la main comme pour demander la parole.

- Oui, général. Juste avant de disparaître, Chuong Nguyen a laissé tomber cette amulette sur le sol.

L'archéologue reprit l'objet qu'il avait posé sur la table et l'approcha de la caméra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le général en se rapprochant de l'écran et en plissant les yeux.

- Oh, nous l'ignorons, exposa Daniel en haussant les sourcils. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est le verso de cette amulette.

Il la retourna et tous purent observer une série de six signes gravés dans le métal.

- Quelqu'un a voulu se fabriquer un Tetris, fit remarquer Jack en notant la similarité entre les formes gravées et celles du jeu d'arcade.

Daniel tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué.

- Vraiment, Jack ?

- Quoi ? se défendit le colonel.

- J'ai expliqué de quoi il s'agissait dans la voiture.

Les traits de Jack se durcirent.

- Vous avez dit _beaucoup_ de chose dans la voiture, Daniel. Beaucoup trop étant donné la présence de Shanahan, si vous voulez mon avis.

Sam décida de se faire discrète et baissa la tête, alors que Jack et Daniel échangeaient un regard tendu. En revenant de la boutique de Chuong, les deux scientifiques avaient en effet échangé beaucoup de théories concernant la disparition de Chuong, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Jack : Shanahan avait beau être dans la confidence, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dévoiler absolument tous les aspects du projet. Il avait donc remonté la vitre de sécurité qui protégeait l'espace conducteur de l'espace passager, et avait augmenté le volume de la radio. Si Daniel n'y avait pas prêté attention, Sam s'était en revanche rendu compte de leur erreur.

- Cela ressemble fortement à des caractères de l'alphabet des Anciens, intervint Teal'c en mettant ainsi fin au malaise qui s'était installé.

Le général demanda quelques explications à Daniel alors que le Jaffa se saisissait de l'objet et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts avant de le donner à O'Neill. Celui-ci le prit et aussitôt, le globe central se mit à luire d'une lumière bleutée.

- Wow ! s'exclama le colonel en lâchant presque l'objet.

L'attention de Daniel, comme celle du général et des deux autres membres de Sg-1, fut de nouveau attirée vers son ami.

- Définitivement une technologie des Anciens, murmura-t-il.

- Bien ; colonel, trouvez à quoi sert cet objet. Sg-1, vous partez dès ce soir pour le Vietnam ; il semble évident que M. Nguyen a été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans une affaire interplanétaire dès son plus jeune âge. Vous atterrirez près de son village d'origine dans la matinée. J'attends votre rapport dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Vous recevrez les détails de votre mission dans l'heure qui suit. Bon courage, SG-1.

- Mon général, intervint Jack alors que son supérieur allait couper la communication. J'aurais souhaité vous parler... seul à seul.

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam échangèrent un regard surpris mais ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle après avoir salué le général.

- De quoi s'agit-il, colonel ? demanda Hammond.

- C'est à propos de Shanahan, monsieur. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de ne plus faire appel à lui.

Le général soupira et croisa les mains devant lui.

- Avez-vous une raison valable à me soumettre ?

- C'est un civil, mon général.

- Il fait partie de la police et il a les autorisation nécessaires, corrigea son supérieur.

Le colonel resta silencieux et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. La présence de Shanahan lui semblait néfaste au bon fonctionnement de SG-1 : Carter était particulièrement effacé et lui-même plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je n'aime pas plus que vous l'idée de voir une personne extérieure au SG-C intervenir sur cette affaire, Jack. S'il ne s'était agit que de nous, je vous aurais dit de continuer sans lui. Mais c'est encore officiellement son enquête et peu de personnes au-dessus de lui savent que nous sommes impliqués. Et si l'on s'aperçoit que nous le sommes, nous risquons d'attiser inutilement leur curiosité.

- En deux mots, il vient avec nous, coûte que coûte.

- C'est exact, colonel. Les supérieurs du lieutenant Shanahan vont officiellement recevoir un message d'Interpol indiquant que son suspect a été aperçu près de Hanoï.

Jack salua le général, puis la communication fut coupée. Il devait se reprendre et mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels. Après tout, si Carter avait choisi cet homme, il ne devait pas être si inintéressant que ça. Il tenta d'écouter la voix qui lui disait qu'il avait l'air d'être un bon policier et qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien dans cette enquête qui était pourtant presque littéralement à des années-lumières de son quotidien, mais celle qui lui disait que Carter n'avait pas toujours su choisir ses amants - Hanson en était la preuve - prit le dessus. Il soupira longuement, se passa une main sur le visage puis sortit de la salle pour trouver son équipe qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. Ils discutaient calmement et Daniel était parvenu à se faire offrir un café. Teal'c l'aperçut, le désigna du menton et tous se tournèrent vers le colonel ; il s'appliqua à ignorer leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Carter, appelez Shanahan pour le mettre au courant que nous partons dans la soirée. Dites-lui de voyager léger.

Sam acquiesça et s'éloigna. Le colonel tendit ensuite l'amulette à Daniel.

- Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez déchiffré l'inscription.

Il fit demi-tour dans l'optique de se rendre au mess, mais l'archéologue l'interpella.

- Comme je l'ai expliqué au général tout à l'heure, je sais déjà ce qui est écrit.

Jack lui fit de nouveau face et haussa les sourcils ; il avait bien le souvenir d'avoir entendu Daniel parler de l'amulette avec Hammond, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du contenu de leur discussion. Au fond, ça n'était pas si étonnant : cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il décrochait au milieu de ses explications lorsqu'elles avaient tendance à s'éterniser.

- Chuong, dit Daniel.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ce qui est gravé sur l'amulette, O'Neill, expliqua Teal'c.

- Vous voulez dire que Nguyen parle Ancien ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il le parle, mais en tous cas il connait leur alphabet. Ou alors il a rencontré quelqu'un qui le maîtrise, ajouta Daniel.

- Il y a fort à parier que c'est la raison pour laquelle le Goa'Uld voulait le capturer. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il a attendu trente ans ! dit Jack.

- Il ne reste donc plus qu'à espérer que notre voyage au Vietnam nous éclairera à ce sujet, dit tranquillement Teal'c en rejoignant O'Neill. Je me demande s'ils ont un mess digne de celui du Sg-C, ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur en s'éloignant.

* * *

Sam s'était éloignée de ses co-équipiers depuis plusieurs minutes, mais elle n'avait toujours pas contacté Pete. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était dirigée vers les quartiers qui lui avaient été assignés et elle avait passé un long moment dans la salle de bain, à s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche. Elle avait un besoin urgent de se recentrer mais elle avait le sentiment que ça ne serait pas chose facile durant cette mission.

Depuis la veille, elle avait l'impression de ne pas agir professionnellement et d'être en-dessous de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'elle, et le comportement du colonel - il était particulièrement distant avec elle - , s'il ne l'aidait pas, lui prouvait néanmoins qu'il n'approuvait pas sa façon d'agir. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler si librement dans la voiture ; elle aurait dû, elle aussi, avoir le réflexe de sortir son arme dans l'épicerie. Pour l'amour du ciel, elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre Pete au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles pour commencer !

Mais elle ne semblait pas être la seule à être troublée : la dynamique qui était celle de SG-1 habituellement ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que d'habitude depuis que Pete les avait rejoints, et elle soupçonnait que l'attitude froide et autoritaire du colonel y était pour quelque chose. Elle n'en tenait bien entendu pas son compagnon pour responsable, du moins pas directement. Le fait était que le colonel n'aimait pas le policier ; ça avait toujours été le cas et Pete avait beau agir du mieux qu'il pouvait, ça n'y changeait rien. D'un autre côté, le colonel détestait les Russes et pourtant, la dynamique de SG-1 n'en avait pas été spécialement affectée lorsqu'ils avaient dû travailler ensemble.

Elle soupçonnait que la présence de Pete dans cette enquête affectait le professionnalisme de son supérieur autant que le sien, et que le tout était lié aux sentiments qu'ils avaient pu nourrir l'un pour l'autre : c'était une chose de vouloir aller de l'avant et d'avoir officiellement quelqu'un dans sa vie ; c'en était une autre de voir cette personne interagir dans un milieu qu'elle n'était pas censée fréquenter. La vérité, c'était que l'arrivée de Pete ne faisait que la rendre plus consciente encore qu'elle se leurrait : Pete ne serait jamais Jack.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa son propre regard dans le miroir : si elle devait se ressaisir, c'était maintenant ; elle avait reçu un ordre et elle devait l'exécuter sans tarder. Il lui fallait agir de façon professionnelle et détachée, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel intervenant extérieur au SGC. Elle composa calmement le numéro de Pete ; il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Sam, c'est bien que tu appelles. Ecoute, je sors du bureau du capitaine et...

- Pete, coupa-t-elle. Nous partons ce soir pour le Vietnam ; prends un sac léger. Teal'c et Daniel t'expliqueront tout dans l'avion. Je t'envoie les détails dès que je les reçois. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse.


	5. Chapitre 5

~ Chapitre 5 ~

Pete monta dans l'avion alors que SG-1 moins le colonel s'y trouvait déjà. Teal'c le salua d'un signe de tête tandis que Daniel lui offrait un sourire sympathique. Il les salua à son tour puis se dirigea vers Sam qui était assise dos à lui ; elle semblait concentrée sur son ordinateur. Il posa son sac sur le siège près du hublot et s'installa en face d'elle ; elle ne sembla pas le voir. Il l'admira quelques instants, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, puis il se racla la gorge.

- Pete ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux. Tu es arrivé. Parfait.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- On va pouvoir y aller.

Et sur ces paroles, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Pete la regarda s'éloigner d'un air songeur ; quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam : elle semblait particulièrement fuyante. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille adopter une pose professionnelle face à ses collègues, et sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, il lui semblait qu'il avait été irréprochable à ce niveau depuis le début de l'enquête.

Mais il avait le sentiment que son attitude confinait au rejet, et il se demandait si sa proposition d'emménager ensemble en était la cause. Il avait été frustré qu'elle paraisse si peu encline à sauter le pas ; sa frustration s'était cependant peu à peu effacée et, l'enquête aidant, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas abordé le sujet au bon moment. La fraîcheur de leurs relations actuelles tendait maintenant à lui faire penser que le bon moment n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

Sam réapparut à l'entrée du cockpit, accompagnée du colonel ; elle souriait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de Daniel et Teal'c et échangèrent quelques paroles. Pete ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie mêlée à une certaine tristesse face à ce tableau : il y avait dans leur façon de communiquer une telle intimité ! Depuis qu'il connaissait les collègues de Sam, il avait remarqué le regard protecteur et malgré tout plein d'estime que lui portait Teal'c ; il avait vu à plusieurs reprises Daniel passer le bras autour de ses épaules tout en riant d'un trait d'humour qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à pouvoir comprendre ; et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les dialogues muets qu'elle partageait avec son supérieur, dans un jeu de regards qu'ils échangeaient quand ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait.

A ce moment précis, alors que les quatre membres de SG-1 interagissaient comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire, Pete comprit qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur : il n'avait pas su créer de liens suffisamment forts avec Sam. Mais il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, pas avec elle ; et durant cette mission qu'ils partageaient, il était bien décidé à la reconquérir et à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas différent d'un Teal'c, d'un Daniel Jackson ou d'un Jack O'Neill.

* * *

Sam vérifia une dernière fois les données qu'elle avait rentrées sur son ordinateur ; elle venait de configurer le système embarqué de détection afin qu'il scanne la zone de Hanoï lorsqu'ils la survoleraient, afin de localiser le vaisseau grâce à sa signature énergétique. Le tout reposait sur le postulat que le vaisseau contenait du naquadah ou l'un de ses dérivés.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention ; Pete était assis en face d'elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Pete ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es arrivé. Parfait.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- On va pouvoir y aller.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil afin de prévenir le colonel et le personnel navigant que tout était prêt. En pénétrant dans le cockpit, elle se heurta au colonel qui était sur le point de sortir.

- C'est une habitude ces temps-ci, fit-il remarquer.

Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux pétillaient ; elle lui adressa un franc sourire.

Leur relation était revenue à la normale - si tant est que leur relation eut jamais été normale - quelques heures auparavant, alors que Sam était assise seule à une table du mess, plongée dans ses pensées, et qu'elle maltraitait inconsciemment une frite avec sa fourchette. Soudain, on avait déposé une coupe de Jello bleue devant elle ; le colonel avait pris place de l'autre côté de la table sans prononcer une seule parole et juste comme ça, elle avait su que toute tension entre eux avait disparu. Elle avait accepté sa proposition de paix d'un sourire et avait entamé son dessert avec appétit, rougissant légèrement sous l'intensité du regard de son supérieur.

- Désolée, mon colonel. Pete est arrivé.

- Bien.

Il se tourna vers les deux militaires installés aux commandes et leur signifia que si l'appareil était prêt, ils pouvaient décoller.

- Allons botter les fesses de ce Goa'Uld, murmura-t-il à son adresse.

Elle sourit à nouveau et sortit du cockpit ; Daniel les informa qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'amulette sur les divers sites qu'il avait pu consulter en ligne, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe de regret qu'il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'il eut trouvé quelque chose s'il avait pu consulter ses propres ouvrages. Le colonel lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses vieux livres une fois la mission terminée et Sam fut heureuse de constater que l'archéologue et le militaire avaient également fait la paix.

Le pilote interrompit leur conversation en leur demandant d'attacher leurs ceintures et ils rejoignirent chacun leur place.

* * *

- Sam.

Le murmure, assez fort pour couvrir le bourdonnement du moteur, lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillée ?

Pete affichait un air tellement contrit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Est-ce que l'on peut parler ?

Elle comprit à son ton que le sujet de leur conversation ne serait pas la mission. Elle regarda autour d'elle : la nuit était tombée ; le colonel et Daniel semblaient avoir cédé au sommeil tandis que Teal'c méditait. Elle considéra un instant supplémentaire la requête de Pete.

- Pas ici, murmura-t-elle. Viens.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent un sas qui séparait la cabine de la soute.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en désignant l'espace restreint dans lequel elle les avait menés. Je ne voulais pas risquer que quelqu'un nous entende.

- Je comprends, répondit Pete dans un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Et c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Je comprends que tu veuilles séparer ta vie personnelle et ta vie professionnelle, et je le respecte.

Elle baissa la tête, sentant qu'un "mais" arrivait.

- Et je veux t'assurer que je ferai tout mon possible pour respecter ton choix ; aucun contact physique inutile, aucune parole déplacée, rien.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite ; elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça.

- Mais en retour, Sam (elle nota que le "mais" était tout de même arrivé), je voudrais que tu cesses de m'ignorer comme tu le fais depuis deux jours.

Il y avait une certaine supplication dans son regard, et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Cependant un sentiment de profond agacement l'envahit.

- T'ignorer ? répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec et d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot qui donnait sur la cabine, puis elle reprit, à peine plus calme mais en baissant le ton :

- Pete, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant quatre jours, et soudain, tu apparais au beau milieu de la salle de briefing, comme si de rien n'était ! J'ai littéralement été la dernière au courant de ton arrivée ! Que voulais-tu que j'en conclue ? Que tout allait bien entre nous ?

Il la regardait, bouche bée.

- Ecoute, je crois que tout ça n'est qu'un mal-entendu...

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, coupa-t-elle.

Il soupira et se souvint de la résolution qu'il avait prise ; il devait lui montrer qu'il était de son côté.

- J'ai fait une erreur, dit-il. Je suis désolé ; j'aurais dû te prévenir de mon arrivée.

Il lui sembla qu'elle se détendait légèrement, et quand elle s'assit sur une caisse placée contre la paroi, il vint se placer à côté d'elle, la tête basse.

- C'est juste qu'après ton refus d'emménager ensemble, je ne savais pas exactement comment aborder les choses. Et puis tout est allé très vite... Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas refusé, murmura Sam.

Il la regarda ; elle fixait un point invisible en face d'elle. Sam grimaça légèrement ; elle voulait simplement souligner un fait : en soi, elle n'avait pas refusé puisqu'il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de le faire. Elle eut cependant le sentiment que Pete n'interpréterait pas ses paroles dans ce sens.

- Est-ce que c'est oui ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle passa une main sur son front.

- Sam...

Elle le regarda à son tour.

- Est-ce que l'on est obligé de prendre une décision maintenant ?

- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu repousses autant l'échéance ! On est bien, ensemble ! Je viens vivre dans la même ville que toi, Sam, j'ai demandé à changer d'affectation pour toi ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas vivre ensemble ?

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé, répondit-elle calmement en se levant, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Encore une fois, tu me mets devant le fait accompli.

Il se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir !

- C'est une décision trop importante pour que tu la prennes tout seul ! accusa-t-elle.

- C'est une décision évidente quand deux personnes s'aiment, renchérit-il.

- Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi de mes sentiments !

Cette déclaration s'abattit sur eux comme une enclume et un silence terrible prit place ; Pete la regardait d'un air choqué alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Teal'c, les surprenant tous les deux.

- Major Carter, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, désolée, répondit-elle alors que le Jaffa la fixait.

Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas surveillé le volume sonore de leurs derniers échanges ; Sam se mordit la lèvre et regarda anxieusement dans la cabine. Tout semblait calme.

- O'Neill et Daniel Jackson dorment, indiqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Peut-être devriez-vous en faire autant.

- Merci, Teal'c, nous arrivons, répondit-elle.

Il fit un signe de tête, fixa un instant Pete et sortit.

- Pete, murmura doucement Sam une fois que la porte fut de nouveau fermée.

- Non, coupa le policier. J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. En fait, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu tout court.

Il passa devant elle et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas de scandale.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta le sas. Sam s'appuya contre la caisse et se frotta la nuque en fermant les yeux. La vérité avait fini par sortir, et elle avait maintenant cet étrange sentiment qui mêlait à la fois soulagement et culpabilité. Elle soupira profondément et sortit à son tour ; Pete avait repris sa place et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir s'il était réellement endormi ou non.

Avant de s'asseoir, elle regarda ses co-équipiers. A sa gauche, Daniel semblait dormir profondément, un masque sur les yeux et des boules Quies dans les oreilles ; un peu plus loin, Teal'c avait repris sa méditation - elle le soupçonnait d'avoir attendu le retour de Pete pour le faire. Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur le colonel, installé près du cockpit, et elle s'avoua qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ça ne marcherait pas avec Pete, ni avec aucun autre homme. Elle repensa à Grace et à la page qu'elle pensait avoir tourné après sa mésaventure sur le Prometheus : il lui semblait maintenant que quelles que soient les pages qu'elle tournait, le nom de Jack O'Neill était inévitablement écrit sur la suivante.

Lasse, elle finit par s'asseoir et ferma les yeux. Il leur restait plus de sept heures avant d'atteindre Hanoï ; un peu de sommeil ne serait pas superflus.

* * *

_NDA1 : L'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre..._

_NDA2 : J'aime les reviews, et en plus, j'y réponds !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le délai, un peu plus long que prévu... Le beau temps n'incite pas à rester à l'intérieur pour écrire !**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires anonymes. Merci également à cathou, qui m'a laissé deux commentaires mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement !**

**~ Enjoy ~**

- Chapitre 6 -

_Vietnam, 1974_

Kash'nar jubilait.

Le vaisseau venait d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de la Tau'ri, et il avait un signal très clair concernant l'emplacement de la Clé. Assis sur le siège devant la console, il désactiva mentalement les boucliers et entreprit la descente vers une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Brusquement, quelque chose heurta le vaisseau et, alors qu'une explosion retentissait, le Goa'Uld fut violemment projeté contre une des parois et perdit connaissance. L'appareil piqua, se rapprocha inexorablement du sol et s'écrasa. A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le jeune Chuong se mit à courir vers le lieu du crash.

Kash'nar avait à peine ouvert les yeux que déjà, il se relevait. Il constata que la soute du vaisseau s'était ouverte sous l'effet du choc et plusieurs objets situés près de l'ouverture gisaient sur le sol, à l'extérieur. Il se rapprocha de la console centrale et activa le camouflage.

_Quelles détériorations ?_ demanda-t-il mentalement.

Aussitôt, la liste des fonctions endommagées apparut sur l'écran devant lui ; aucune partie vitale du vaisseau n'était touchée. Si son plan se déroulait correctement, il était sûr de pouvoir retourner sur Mu sans même avoir à effectuer de réparations.

_Où est la Clé ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit un point rouge clignoter sur la carte des environs, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il constata que ladite Clé était en mouvement.

- Montre la-moi ! hurla-t-il, incapable de contenir le mélange de panique et de colère qui l'envahissait.

Un coffre s'ouvrit ; une sphère s'éleva dans les airs et sortit du vaisseau. Quelques minutes passèrent et une image s'afficha sur l'écran.

- Un enfant, murmura-t-il. Il a trouvé la clé...

Des informations se superposèrent à l'image. Les yeux du Goa'Uld s'illuminèrent.

- Il _est_ la clé, lut-il. Je veux le voir de plus près !

Le vaisseau obéit à son commandement et la sphère se rapprocha de l'humain.

- C'est donc toi qui menaces mon peuple, murmura-t-il cruellement.

_Négatif_, afficha la console.

- Que dis-tu ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agit pas là de la Clé ?

_C'est la clé_.

- « La Clé mettra fin à l'existence des parasites ». Tes créateurs l'ont écrit !

_C'est la clé_.

- Alors c'est une menace !

_Négatif_, s'entêta la console.

- Explique-toi ! tempêta Kash'nar.

_La Clé n'est pas prête._

Les mâchoires du Goa'uld se contractèrent ; si la Clé n'était pas prête, il ne pourrait pas l'étudier.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il froidement.

_Dix années terriennes._

Il agrippa fermement le rebord de la console ; il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps !

- Solution ! ordonna-t-il.

Le coffre d'où était sortie la sonde s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il s'en approcha et se saisit d'un appareil en forme de demi-cercle, puis il revint au niveau de la console et lut les renseignements indiqués par l'ordinateur de bord. Il s'agissait d'un téléporteur spatio-temporel : on pouvait y lire la date et les coordonnées du lieu où l'on se trouvait. L'objet était néanmoins étiqueté comme étant défaillant.

- Défaillances, demanda-t-il anxieusement.

_Téléportation temporelle instable. _

- Détails !

Une liste d'expérimentations défila, lui révélant que si l'appareil amenait généralement son utilisateur au lieu programmé avec une marge d'erreur raisonnable, il n'en n'était pas toujours de même pour l'époque visée ; sur cinquante essais, trois seulement avaient respecté la date programmée. De ce qu'il pouvait constater, tous les autres avaient connu une marge d'erreur allant de quelques jours à cinquante années terriennes.

- Recommandations.

_Inexistantes._

Il eut à peine le temps de soupirer, las de cette technologie, que bientôt un signal d'alerte retentit. Sur l'écran, il vit deux Tau'ri s'approcher de la Clé et la capturer.

- Il est à moi ! dit-il sombrement.

Et il sortit du vaisseau, son cruel instinct presque heureux de pouvoir tuer. Dehors, tout était sombre et l'abondante végétation qui l'entourait n'aidait pas Kash'nar à repérer les Tau'ri. Une branche craqua sur sa droite ; il tourna rapidement la tête et se mit à marcher dans la direction du bruit mais bientôt, on lui sauta dessus. Il parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant, le neutralisa à l'aide de son gant et reprit sa route en direction des épais buissons d'où avait été émis le bruit. Il écarta subitement les branches, découvrant le jeune garçon que lui avait montré la sphère. Kash'nar n'eut cependant pas le temps de jubiler : un rayon émis par un objet que tenait le garçon le frappa au niveau du cou et il hurla.

Il se sentit de nouveau attaqué par derrière et, alors que son nouvel assaillant les avait projetés tous deux à terre, il prit le dessus et abandonna son hôte mourant pour prendre le contrôle de l'homme qu'il maintenait fermement au sol.

Après quelques secondes d'acclimatation, le Goa'uld fit rouler le corps sans vie de son précédent hôte et se leva. Puis fixant Chuong, il dit d'une voix menaçante :

- On se reverra bientôt.

Il retourna dans le vaisseau et s'approcha de la console. Il lui ordonna mentalement de lui donner plus de renseignements sur le téléporteur, mais rien ne se passa : c'était comme si le vaisseau était mort. Inquiet, il réessaya avec des commandes différentes, mais rien ne se produisit. C'est alors que lui revinrent en mémoire des fragments de textes qu'il avait déchiffrés sur Mu : certains hôtes seulement étaient dotés de la faculté d'utiliser la plupart des appareils anciens.

A cette pensée, il frappa la console du plat de la main, puis il se saisit du téléporteur ; il constata avec soulagement que sa cible, le jeune garçon, avait été répertoriée par l'appareil. Il entra manuellement les données : il voulait le retrouver en l'an 1984. Une lumière l'enveloppa et un court instant après, il se matérialisa dans une rue qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le décor dans lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

L'appareil lui indiqua qu'il avait voyagé trente ans dans le futur et qu'il trouverait Chuong dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face.

C'est alors que les choses avaient mal tourné : le Tau'ri possédait toujours sa maudite amulette et, l'ayant reconnu, n'hésita pas à s'en servir et à le blesser grièvement. Kash'nar était arrivé à s'enfuir mais, choqué par l'impact du rayon sur le corps de son hôte, il avait perdu connaissance pour ne se réveiller que plus tard, dans un moyen de transport conduit par un Tau'ri qui ne cessait de répéter que l'hôpital n'était plus loin et qu'il devait tenir le coup.

Le Goa'uld avait alors pris le contrôle de l'homme et, prenant le risque d'un nouveau bond conséquent dans le temps, avait programmé l'appareil pour retrouver la Clé le jour-même. Il avait été soulagé de voir que son saut temporel avait été de trois jours seulement.

Il était de nouveau entré dans le magasin, avait attendu que la Tau'ri avec son enfant ne parte, puis il s'était approché de Chuong, l'avait empoigné, et avait enclenché le téléporteur.

* * *

_Vietnam, 2004_

Kash'nar fulminait. Maudits Anciens ! Maudite technologie ! S'il avait été sûr de ne plus en avoir besoin, il aurait jeté le téléporteur le plus loin possible, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer au moins en partie la colère qui l'habitait. Ce stupide appareil lui avait fait risquer de perdre la Clé en le faisant voyager bien plus loin dans le temps qu'il ne l'avait programmé lors de la première utilisation. Et maintenant, cet objet avait choisi de respecter la ligne temporelle mais de les faire réapparaître à un jour de marche du vaisseau !

Il avançait aussi rapidement que les racines à fleur de sol et la végétation luxuriante le lui permettaient, mais il était freiné par un fardeau qu'il aurait tué à mains nues avec un certain plaisir s'il n'avait pas été aussi précieux vivant.

La longe qu'il tenait dans la main se tendit justement ; il tira violemment dessus. Le Tau'ri attaché à l'autre extrémité tomba au sol.

- Ajak, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tira de nouveau sur la corde mais l'autre restait à terre ; il avait le souffle court, il était trempé de sueur et était de toute évidence exténué. Kash'nar soupira : oh oui, vraiment, si sa vie n'avait pas été aussi précieuse pour ses projets... Il referma sa main autour du corps de la gourde attachée à sa ceinture et la lui lança. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier.

- Bois ! ordonna-t-il.

Son injonction ne reçut aucune réponse : l'autre ne bougea pas.

- Bois ! répéta-t-il. Je te l'ordonne !

Chuong n'esquissa de nouveau aucun mouvement. Il voyait la gourde et de là où il était, il lui suffisait simplement de tendre le bras sur la droite...

_Impossible,_ semblait dire son corps : ses poumons le brûlaient, ses pieds n'étaient plus que douleur et le frottement de la corde sur ses poignets couverts de sueur rongeait sa peau. Il entendit que son ravisseur se rapprochait de lui et soudain, il se sentit soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le tronc d'un arbre, une main serrée autour du cou. Le changement de position fit naître une vive douleur dans son crâne ; le sang battait contre ses tempes, des points noirs se dessinaient devant ses yeux et un bourdonnement assaillait ses oreilles. Il parvint néanmoins à voir que les yeux de son agresseur brillaient et qu'une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue défigurait ses traits. Chuong ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais il se doutait du contenu du message : choisis entre la vie et la mort.

Il finit par accepter la gourde qu'on lui tendait ; l'autre le lâcha et s'éloigna, tenant toujours fermement l'extrémité de la corde qui emprisonnait le Vietnamien. Au contact de l'eau contre ses lèvres, Chuong se mit à boire urgemment. Il s'étouffa, toussa à s'en brûler la gorge et se résolut finalement à avaler l'eau par petites gorgées.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Assez perdu de temps ! répondit Kash'nar.

Et pour ponctuer sa réponse, il tira de nouveau violemment sur la longe et se remit en route sans s'occuper de son prisonnier. Chuong fut obligé de courir à moitié pour ne pas tomber, et tous deux s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément encore dans l'épaisse forêt qui avait été le terrain de jeu de Chuong des années auparavant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit l'officier vietnamien qui dirigeait la base donner au colonel O'Neill, un Américain de surcroît, toutes les autorisations nécessaires sans poser de questions, simplement parce que le général Hammond avait tiré quelques ficelles en haut lieu, Pete se mit à rêver que les choses fussent aussi faciles pour lui lors de ses enquêtes quotidiennes.

- Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça.

Le policier sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête ; le docteur Jackson se tenait près de lui, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un café. Le policier se demanda si cet homme pourrait survivre sans caféine.

- Les Russes sont particulièrement méfiants, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- On le serait à moins, fit remarquer Pete. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on laisserait facilement entrer dans le pays des soldats étrangers au motif qu'ils mènent une enquête aux détails flous.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

- Officiellement, _vous_ menez l'enquête avec Interpol. Nous ne sommes là que pour... vous assister.

Il affichait un air circonspect. Pete émit un rire.

- Je vais de ce pas l'annoncer au colonel, dit-il.

Daniel grimaça puis se fendit d'un sourire.

- Je ne le vous conseille pas.

Pete allait répondre qu'il n'y songeait pas sérieusement lorsque Sam s'approcha d'eux. Aussitôt, il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Nous avons les autorisations, annonça-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Teal'c et par le colonel.

- Major ?

- Deux sources d'énergie susceptibles d'être émises par des dispositifs contenant du naquadah ont été détectées, mon colonel.

Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- L'une se situe à huit kilomètres à l'est et l'autre se trouve à dix kilomètres au nord de notre position, précisa-t-elle.

- Il y aurait donc deux vaisseaux et non un seul, exposa Teal'c.

- Pas nécessairement, reprit Sam. L'énergie émise au nord est plus importante que celle émise à l'est. Je dirais que la deuxième source est peut-être celle d'un objet perdu au moment du crash.

- Bien, trancha Jack. On se sépare ; Carter, vous partez à l'est avec Teal'c. Daniel et moi allons vers le nord. Contact radio toutes les vingt minutes ; c'est parti, dit-il en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil.

Jack commençait déjà à s'éloigner lorsque Pete se racla la gorge. Le colonel s'arrêta net, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Shanahan, vous venez avec Daniel et moi, dit-il sans se retourner.

- C'est que... Je préférerais être dans l'équipe de Sam, avoua le policier.

Sam baissa la tête et fit mine de vérifier son arme, alors que Daniel grimaçait en prévision de la réaction de Jack. Teal'c haussa un sourcil et le colonel ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous _préféreriez_ ? répéta-t-il en se retournant.

Sam releva la tête et examina le visage de son supérieur ; Pete risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Pete sentit au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui l'on devait souvent dire non. Cependant, il n'était pas un de ses soldats et, bien que sa relation avec Sam semblait être pour le moins compromise, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir sans lui dans cette forêt au risque de tomber sur un extra-terrestre sanguinaire.

- Je serais plus à l'aise si j'étais auprès d'elle... pour la protéger. "Protéger et servir", cita-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le colonel le regardait maintenant en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Protéger_ Carter ? répéta-t-il à nouveau. Vous voulez accompagner Carter pour la _protéger_ ?

Il s'approchait maintenant de Pete, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

- Mon colonel, intervint Sam.

Jack fixait toujours sévèrement le policier, mais il avait arrêté d'avancer vers lui. Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de Pete et l'entraîna à l'écart. Jack, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, enleva sa casquette et passa une main dans ses cheveux ; il sentait la colère monter en lui et s'il devait être honnête, il devait avouer que Shanahan avait appuyé sur un point particulièrement douloureux qui rappelait à Jack qu'il n'agissait pas aussi professionnellement avec Carter qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre de ses hommes.

Il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre ; elle l'avait démontré à maintes reprises et leur dernière rencontre dans la salle de sport le lui avait une nouvelle fois prouvé. Ceci étant, il savait également qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il l'associe à Teal'c plutôt qu'à Daniel lorsque l'équipe devait se séparer : le Jaffa donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle de Carter, et même s'il ne doutait pas que Daniel agirait de même, le guerrier avait plus de chances de réussir dans ce domaine que l'archéologue. C'était un moyen pour Jack de la protéger, et s'il avait été à la place de Pete, il aurait sans doute agi comme le policier. Cependant, il restait persuadé que Shanahan était plus une charge qu'un atout, et il refusait de l'imposer à Carter, tout petit-ami qu'il était.

Pete revint bientôt vers lui, ignorant manifestement le regard du colonel, et murmura un "Je vous suis" tendu. Les deux groupes se séparèrent enfin, l'un se dirigeant vers le nord alors que l'autre partait vers l'est.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapitre 7 ~

Tout en avançant d'un bon pas, Daniel regardait en fronçant le nez les lourds nuages qui s'amassaient au-dessus du plafond de verdure formé par le feuillage des hauts arbres qui l'entouraient ; il allait pleuvoir, et la densité de la végétation ne serait pas suffisante pour leur offrir une protection totale. Il soupira, résigné, en rajustant ses lunettes : ils allaient être trempés comme jamais...

Ses pensées s'attardèrent ensuite sur la beauté du dégradé de vert qui s'offrait à ses yeux mais soudain, il buta sur une pierre, agrippa de la main droite une liane providentielle, grimaça en sentant son dos protester face aux contorsions qu'il lui faisait subir, parvint à se redresser sans que ses compagnons ne semblent remarquer l'incident, et décida enfin de se focaliser dorénavant sur ses pieds.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il fermait la marche, juste derrière Pete. Il pensa non sans humour que Jack ne semblait remarquer ses facultés physiques et tactiques que lorsqu'un cinquième membre était greffé à SG-1. Le reste du temps, et en dépit des années qui passaient, il paraissait demeurer aux yeux de son ami Daniel-le-scientifique-allergique-maladroit. Dans le cas présent, il savait que Pete était sans doute tout autant - si ce n'était plus - apte que lui à surveiller leurs arrières, mais Jack semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'il reçut ce qui lui sembla être un plein seau d'eau sur la tête. Au même instant, Pete chuta et parut avoir des difficultés à se relever.

- Jack ! dit Daniel d'une voix forte alors que le colonel avait accéléré le rythme.

La pluie qui s'abattait sur eux avait fait naître un vacarme assourdissant dans la forêt : en plus du bruit de l'eau sur les feuilles épaisses, il semblait que toute la faune autour d'eux n'avait attendu que ce signal pour émettre des cris plus puissants les uns que les autres.

- Jack ! répéta l'archéologue en criant.

Le colonel se tourna brusquement, aperçut Pete qui se relevait et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, l'air exaspéré.

- Debout, Shanahan, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Et à l'avenir, regardez où vous mettez les pieds !

Il avait adopté son ton le plus acerbe. Daniel trouvait sa réaction exagérée : ils marchaient depuis une heure maintenant, et pas une fois le policier n'avait montré de signes de faiblesses. Pour tout dire, il avait même été surpris de voir qu'il s'était si vite adapté à un espace qui contrastait largement avec le milieu urbain dans lequel il évoluait habituellement. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Pete, qui massait douloureusement son poignet.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Pete tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de se remettre en route. Aussitôt, leurs radios grésillèrent et les deux hommes rejoignirent rapidement Jack, qui avait pris la communication.

Teal'c les informait qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le périmètre d'où était émise la signature énergétique ; il n'en avaient pas encore précisément localisé la source, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Jack lui demanda de les tenir informés dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau, puis il rangea sa radio.

- On dirait qu'ils ont marché plus vite que nous ! dit Pete en souriant.

Jack lui glissa un regard en coin et reprit son chemin en silence. Le policier lui emboîta le pas sans ajouter un mot de plus. Daniel resta immobile quelques secondes, son uniforme complètement trempé. A cet instant précis, il enviait Teal'c : il était certain que l'ambiance dans l'autre équipe devait être tout à fait différente. Quand il se remit en marche, la pluie cessa.

* * *

Teal'c rangea sa radio et se tourna vers le major ; elle fixait l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans les mains, les sourcils froncés. De sa manche, elle en essuyait régulièrement l'écran.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, major Carter ?

Il parlait d'une voix forte pour couvrir les bruits de la jungle.

- Mon détecteur indique que la source d'énergie se trouve devant nous, à moins de dix mètres, répondit-elle tout en avançant.

Teal'c scruta les environs, tentant de repérer un détail incongru au milieu des racines et des feuilles qui couvraient le sol. Cet endroit était idéal pour dissimuler les choses, mais il doutait que le Goa'Uld se soit contenté de couvrir le mystérieux appareil de quelques palmes. La pluie cessa et il soupira imperceptiblement.

- Il serait raisonnable de penser que les possesseurs de la source d'énergie l'ont camouflée, statua-t-il.

- Ça va nous faciliter la tâche, remarqua Sam ironiquement.

Au même instant, elle fit un pas en avant et un bruit sonore retentit, indiquant que son pied ne s'était pas posé sur le sol désormais boueux de la forêt ; et en effet, à peine eut-elle terminé son enjambée qu'elle se trouva dans la soute d'un vaisseau.

- Major Carter ! appela Teal'c qui l'avait vue disparaître.

- Par ici ! cria-t-elle pour le guider.

Le Jaffa s'avança à son tour jusqu'à voir apparaître devant lui les entrailles d'un vaisseau dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

- Ce n'est pas une technologie Goa'Uld, dit-il en observant les nombreux instruments qui jonchaient le sol.

- En effet, répondit Sam en laissant sa main parcourir l'une des parois.

L'appareil était relativement petit et semblait destiné au transport de faibles contingents ; l'endroit où ils se trouvaient représentait l'espace le plus vaste de l'appareil et ressemblait davantage à un laboratoire qu'à une véritable soute. A l'avant se trouvait le poste de pilotage et, de chaque côté, une paroi amovible ouvrait sur des capsules de survie. Sam estima que chaque capsule devait offrir suffisamment d'espace pour trois personnes, et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle constata, en pénétrant dans le poste de pilotage, qu'il y avait six sièges.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Teal'c, debout devant une colonne qui lui arrivait à la taille, les mains posées de chaque côté de ce qui ressemblait à un écran.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il.

Sam haussa les sourcils et se rapprocha de son ami ; elle regarda l'écran, qui était blanc.

- Le système d'alimentation de ce vaisseau semble être épuisé, statua Teal'c, mais d'après nos dernières découvertes, je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de penser qu'il ne peut être activé qu'en présence du gêne des Anciens.

Le major acquiesça.

- Je préviens le colonel, dit-elle. Regardez si vous arrivez à trouver quelque chose d'utile.

* * *

_- Mon colonel, ici Carter._

La voix de Sam s'éleva dans un silence quasi-religieux.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Jack.

_- Nous avons trouvé la source d'énergie, mon colonel. Il s'agit d'un vaisseau._

Jack grimaça et étouffa un juron.

- Je pensais que _nous_ étions censés nous diriger vers le vaisseau, major, dit-il plus sèchement que nécessaire.

_- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mon colonel. Mais apparemment l'appareil semble être... éteint. Nous pensons qu'il se réactivera en présence du gêne ancien._

O'Neill ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant le pour et le contre : il y avait de fortes chances pour que le Goa'Uld veuille récupérer le vaisseau, auquel cas Daniel, Shanahan et lui devaient rejoindre Carter et Teal'c le plus rapidement possible. D'un autre côté, si le serpent n'était pas encore sur place, ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'il était intéressé par l'autre source d'énergie, et ils étaient trop près du but pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

_- Mon colonel ?_

- Sortez du vaisseau et établissez un périmètre de sécurité, Carter. Je vous recontacte lorsque nous aurons trouvé l'autre source d'énergie.

_- Bien, mon colonel._

- Oh, et Carter... Ne tentez rien d'héroïque.

Un silence se fit, puis elle acquiesça et coupa la communication.

- En route, annonça Jack d'un air impatient en se dirigeant plus rapidement que précédemment vers la source d'énergie.

* * *

Kash'nar était caché dans des fourrés depuis pratiquement une demi-heure, son otage gisant sur le sol à côté de lui, visiblement inconscient. Le Goa'Uld était à la fois contrarié et inquiet : il touchait au but lorsqu'il avait aperçu deux soldats sur le lieu du crash, et il les avait entendus parler du vaisseau qu'ils venaient de localiser. Il les avait ensuite vus se séparer et se camoufler dans les fourrées ; visiblement, il était attendu.

Son premier réflexe avait été de les éliminer sans plus de cérémonie : il ignorait tout d'eux et surtout, il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu le localiser, mais ce genre de détails importaient peu lorsqu'ils concernaient de futur cadavres. Cependant, il avait dû contenir ses pulsions primaires : le corps de son hôte avait été considérablement affaibli par l'intensité de l'activité physique de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de lutter contre les deux soldats.

Il avait donc décidé de patienter, sa soif de sang augmentant à chaque minute qui passait. Mais soudain, le soldat mâle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, et Kash'nar avait très nettement identifié la marque d'Apophis sur son front. Plus que d'un simple Jaffa, il s'agissait du Primat du Grand-Maître en personne. Que faisait-il ici ? Est-ce que, du fait du saut temporel qu'il venait de subir, il ignorait qu'Apophis dominait dorénavant la Tau'ri ?

Kash'nar n'était en tous cas pas suffisamment fou pour risquer de tuer le bras droit du Grand-Maître. Il n'attaquerait donc pas de ce côté-là. Cependant, la femelle ne portait pas de marque distinctive et elle pourrait lui être utile si son otage refusait d'obtempérer. C'était donc elle qu'il attaquerait.

_Patience_, s'exhorta-t-il en serrant le poing ; il ne devait rien tenter tant que le Primat serait à moins de cinquante mètres de sa proie.

Le Jaffa se leva justement, communiqua avec la femelle à distance et se dirigea vers l'Est. Kash'nar décida d'agir : il se leva discrètement et s'approcha de la cachette de la femelle. Elle se retourna au moment où il abattait un solide morceau de bois sur sa tempe et elle n'eut pas même le temps de crier au secours. Kash'nar la porta dans le vaisseau et partit chercher le Vietnamien, toujours inconscient. Il l'installa sans ménagement dans le poste de pilotage et ferma manuellement la soute du vaisseau. Puis il vida le contenu de sa gourde sur le visage de son otage, qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Fais décoller ce vaisseau ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

* * *

Chuong s'essuya tant bien que mal le visage alors que son agresseur liait les poignets d'une femme inconsciente.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Le Goa'Uld ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que nous sommes dans un vaisseau ? reprit-il alors que son cerveau traitait les dernière paroles de Kash'nar.

Le Goa'Uld laissa la femme et le prit à la gorge.

- Cesse de poser des questions. Fais décoller ce vaisseau.

- Comment ? parvint-il à articuler.

Kash'nar le lâcha et posa son index sur la tempe de Chuong.

- Tout est là. Ordonne à l'appareil de décoller, et il le fera.

L'homme déglutit.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux du Goa'Uld brillèrent avec force.

- Oserais-tu le répéter ?

- Non, reprit Chuong d'une voix plus forte.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de Kash'nar.

- Alors, elle mourra par ta faute, dit-il en pointant vers Sam une arme qu'il lui avait confisquée.

Et, sans attendre de réponse de la part du Vietnamien, il arma le zat.

* * *

- Nous y sommes, déclara Daniel.

Jack s'arrêta, parcourut les alentours du regard, ignora sciemment une question que venait de poser Shanahan, et se tourna vers l'archéologue.

- Il n'y a rien, remarqua-t-il.

Daniel fixait l'appareil que Sam lui avait confié ; d'après les données qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la source d'énergie.

- Hum... Je pense que le dispositif doit être enterré, précisa-t-il.

Le colonel fixait toujours les arbres alentours ; si le Goa'Uld était dans les environs, il n'aurait aucun mal à se dissimuler et à les éliminer.

- Je vais faire une reconnaissance des lieux ; vous et Shanahan, trouvez l'appareil qui affole les détecteurs de Carter.

Daniel acquiesça, ôta son sac à dos et décrocha la petite pelle pliable qui y était fixée.

- Creuser à l'aveugle un sol alourdi par la pluie avec une pelle à peine plus grande qu'une cuiller... J'ai l'impression de me retrouver lors de ma première année universitaire, dit-il, songeur, en fixant son outil.

Pete sourit et imita Daniel.

- Par où commence-t-on ? demanda-t-il, la pelle à la main.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils, fit quelques pas sur la gauche, revint sur la droite, tendit le détecteur à bout de bras loin devant lui, et même vers le ciel, puis il haussa les sourcils.

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. L'énergie émise semble être la même où que je pointe l'appareil.

Pete haussa les épaules et commença à creuser ; Daniel rangea le détecteur et planta également sa pelle dans le sol mouillé, à quelques mètres du policier. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut d'autres sons dans la forêt que le cri des animaux et le bruit des pelles qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre, la soulevaient en arrachant quelques racines, avant de la faire retomber en un tas lourd et compact.

- Il ne me porte pas sur son cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Daniel arrêta son mouvement et la terre retomba à l'endroit où il venait de creuser ; il leva la tête et s'essuya le front du revers de la manche, incertain d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. Le policier s'était tourné vers lui et reprenait son souffle ; Daniel put constater qu'il avait bien travaillé puisqu'il se trouvait dans une excavation assez profonde.

- Le colonel, précisa-t-il.

Les lèvres de Daniel formèrent un "oh" silencieux. Le policier paraissait déterminé à trouver une réponse à sa question ; si on lui avait laissé le choix, Daniel aurait préféré avoir cette conversation dans un endroit moins humide et moins boueux. Il s'avança d'un mètre environ et recommença à creuser.

- Jack est méfiant, dit-il.

Pete émit un rire ironique.

- Il se méfie de la présence d'une personne extérieure à l'armée et, plus généralement, à SG-1, poursuivit Daniel. Je sais de quoi je parle : lui et moi n'avons pas démarré sur de bonnes bases la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- Ce n'est donc pas personnel ? questionna Pete en se dirigeant vers un amas de racines et de branches feuillues.

Daniel remonta ses lunettes et dégagea quelques pelletés de terre avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, mais je pense que le contexte dans lequel vous avez découvert le projet Porte des Etoiles peut effectivement être un facteur de tensions.

- Sam m'a pardonné, dit Pete en dégageant à mains nues plusieurs racines. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait son mot à dire là-dedans.

- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, coupa la voix du colonel.

Pete se retourna, alors que Daniel, surpris, arrêta de creuser.

- C'est le meilleur moyen de vous faire mordre par un serpent, poursuivit Jack.

Le policier se redressa promptement.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il. Merci.

- Oh, ne me remerciez pas ; je n'ai simplement pas envie d'annoncer à Carter qu'un serpent vous a tué.

Pete hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où menait cette discussion.

- On ne va pas traîner par ici trop longtemps. Du nouveau ? demanda Jack à Daniel.

Ce dernier répondit par la négative ; au même moment, Pete abattit sa pelle sur le sol et un bruit métallique se fit entendre, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Le policier arracha sans attendre la végétation qui dissimulait l'objet à l'origine du bruit et bientôt, grâce aux efforts communs des trois hommes, un appareil oblong d'un blanc immaculé apparut. Sur le dessus, une trappe béante laissait apercevoir le bleu lumineux des parois intérieures qui étaient couvertes d'inscriptions aussi blanches que la coque de l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Pete.

Il trouvait leur découverte remarquablement belle ; ses lignes étaient pures et il songea qu'elles inspiraient confiance : un tel appareil ne pouvait pas être nocif.

- Daniel ? interrogea Jack pour qui cet engin était de toute évidence une nouvelle source de méfiance.

L'archéologue avait l'air au moins tout aussi fasciné que le policier. Il frôlait l'appareil du bout des doigts.

- On dirait... une sorte de capsule, proposa-t-il.

- Quoi qu'elle contenait, cette chose n'est plus à l'intérieur, fit remarquer Jack en regardant une fois de plus les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

- Les inscriptions sont écrites en Ancien, poursuivit l'archéologue comme si de rien n'était. Je pourrais en traduire l'essentiel, mais il me faudrait du temps, et mes livres, bien sûr...

Il était songeur et semblait être totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Daniel !

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers le colonel.

- Etes-vous oui ou non en mesure de me dire si ce que contenait cet engin représente un danger immédiat ?

- Non, répondit l'intéressé. Je l'ignore.

- Formidable... ironisa Jack.

Au même instant, leurs radios grésillèrent ; Jack s'en saisit mais ne put entendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur : un vacarme mêlant cris et froissement d'ailes s'éleva au moment où des dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolaient au-dessus des arbres dans ce qui ressemblait à un mouvement de panique ; quelques secondes après, un bruit sourd résonna dans la jungle, suivi par de nombreux craquements semblables à ceux émis par des arbres que l'on déracine. En levant la tête vers le ciel, Jack, Daniel et Pete aperçurent un vaisseau survoler la forêt et s'élever de plus en plus haut dans les airs.

- Teal'c, Carter ! hurla Jack dans sa radio. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

Le calme n'était toujours pas revenu dans la jungle, mais les trois hommes parvinrent à entendre l'essentiel du message que Teal'c essayait de leur faire passer : le Goa'Uld avait repris possession du vaisseau, et le major Carter était à bord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le huitième chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours ; merci aux (rares) personnes qui me laissent des commentaires (oui, je quémande... !) et également à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris !**

**Enjoy.**

~ Chapitre 8 ~

Les doigts de Jack se contractèrent sur sa radio ; une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux, bientôt remplacée par une dureté qui créait un masque parfait sur son visage. A moins d'un mètre de lui, Pete était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il avait murmuré un faible "Sam" quand il avait compris de quoi il retournait et depuis, il regardait la portion de ciel où avait disparu le vaisseau, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver.

Daniel s'était éloigné des deux hommes dès que Teal'c avait mis fin à la communication : si Sam était dans ce vaisseau, il devait trouver un moyen de la localiser, et son intuition lui disait que la capsule cachait certainement de précieux indices. Il commença par photographier minutieusement l'intérieur de l'appareil, puis il sortit un calepin dans lequel il recopia des groupes de symboles afin de les traduire.

- Vous m'avez empêché de l'accompagner, dit soudainement Pete d'une voix sourde en fixant le colonel.

Jack, qui venait de poser son sac sur le sol afin d'en extraire le GSM qui lui permettrait de contacter le SGC, ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui.

- On n'a pas de temps pour le mélodrame, Shanahan.

Le policier ferma brièvement les yeux et serra le poing.

- Si j'avais accompagné Sam, j'aurais pu...

- Ça n'aurait rien changé ! coupa Jack d'une voix forte en se relevant, le téléphone en main. Si elle s'est fait prendre, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous soyez mort si vous aviez été avec elle. Carter est un excellent soldat et...

Pete fondit sur lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il empoigna le col de sa veste.

- Wow, intervint Daniel, surpris, en se relevant.

- Elle n'est pas qu'un soldat ! hurla Pete au comble de la frustration. Elle est avant tout la femme que j'aime !

Il repoussa Jack avec une telle violence que le colonel dû faire quelques pas en arrière pour rétablir son équilibre. Dérouté par ces paroles qui reflétaient exactement la complexité de ce qu'il ressentait pour son second, il ne sut que répondre. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda et des oiseaux s'envolèrent ; Daniel leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel, puis il se mit à écrire plus rapidement encore.

- On la retrouvera, finit par murmurer Jack.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna pour contacter le SGC. Pete se détourna, se saisit de la pelle qu'il avait laissé tomber et se mit à creuser le sol avec une force exagérée.

* * *

Tout son corps n'était que douleur.

Non, pas _tout_ son corps ; sa tête.

Elle avait mal à la tête, mais le reste de son corps semblait plutôt... fourmiller.

Si seulement ses yeux voulaient bien s'ouvrir...

Oui, fourmiller, c'était le mot.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, elle venait d'être...

_Oh._

Elle venait d'être zattée.

Si seulement ses yeux voulaient bien s'ouvrir...

Les liens étaient trop serrés autour de ses poignets.

Le sol dur et le mur derrière elle maltraitaient son dos.

Si seulement ses yeux voulaient bien s'ouvrir...

Elle réalisa subitement que l'audition lui était revenue ; jusque là, les sons lui parvenaient mais son cerveau semblait incapable de les traiter. A présent, elle distinguait un faible ronronnement qui provenait certainement du moteur.

Le moteur ! S'il fonctionnait, ça signifiait que le vaisseau était prêt à décoller, ou pire... Elle avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ; elle avait besoin de voir où elle était !

Loin d'elle, quelqu'un s'agitait : elle entendait des pas rapides et le bruit d'objets que l'on déplace. Elle ressentait également une présence plus près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ; la respiration était saccadée, comme si l'on pleurait silencieusement.

Elle réussit à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de son corps pour enfin soulever ses paupières. Une sensation de nausée l'envahit. Aucun doute possible : elle avait bel et bien été zattée.

Elle reconnut Chuong Nguyen. Debout devant la colonne centrale, les mains crispées de chaque côté de l'écran, il fermait les yeux en une grimace crispée ; des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Face à lui se trouvait la baie vitrée de l'appareil, qui ouvrait sur l'hyperespace. Le cœur de Sam se serra. Elle se trouvait littéralement à des années-lumières de chez elle, dans un vaisseau qu'elle était _a priori_ incapable de contrôler, à la merci d'un Goa'Uld dont elle ignorait les motivations, avec pour seul allié un homme terrifié par les événements.

_Formidable._

- Chuong, chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme l'avait entendue, parce qu'il tourna la tête vers elle ; il ouvrit les yeux et au même moment, il perdit le contrôle du vaisseau qui sortit brusquement d'hyperespace. Sam glissa sur le sol, maudissant les liens qui privaient ses mains de liberté, et heurta violemment la colonne centrale à laquelle Chuong se retenait ; ses yeux étaient de nouveau clos et il pleurait, mais il avait repris le contrôle du vaisseau. Sam fronça les sourcils ; tout ce qu'elle distinguait au milieu de ses sanglots était une syllabe dont elle ignorait la signification : Mu.

Le Goa'Uld entra dans la salle de contrôle en hurlant et Sam se laissa tomber sur le côté : il lui était impossible de chercher de l'aide du côté de Chuong tant qu'il pilotait ; autant feindre l'inconscience en attendant d'être arrivée à destination.

_S'il jamais ils arrivaient_, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête alors que le vaisseau faisait de nouvelles embardées au rythme des cris de colère du Goa'Uld.

* * *

- Hammond nous envoie le Prométhée, informa Jack en s'agenouillant près de Daniel. Vous avez quelque chose ?

L'archéologue se redressa légèrement et rajusta ses lunettes.

- J'ai la sensation que ces inscriptions sont incomplètes, dit-il, songeur.

Jack avisa l'intérieur de la capsule en fronçant les sourcils ; les symboles se succédaient les uns aux autres et formaient des lignes nettes. De là où il était, il ne paraissait rien manquer, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit capable de lire l'Ancien pour l'affirmer...

- Quelqu'un aurait... quoi ? Enlevé des mots ?

- Non, reprit Daniel en se frottant les yeux. Il ne manque pas de mots, mais c'est comme si j'avais ouvert un livre à la page trente au lieu de commencer par la page une.

Il pointa une série de symboles.

- Ce premier mot par exemple, c'est le pronom personnel "elle" ; il peut aussi se traduire par "celle-ci" ou "cette dernière", mais on ignore ce à quoi il réfère ; c'est comme si le début du texte se trouvait ailleurs...

Il soupira puis avisa Pete, toujours occupé à creuser.

- Euh... que fait-il ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il comprenait enfin d'où venait le bruit de fond que son cerveau avait choisi d'ignorer alors qu'il était plongé dans son travail de traduction.

Jack allait répondre de ne pas s'en occuper mais Pete, qui avait entendu la question de Daniel, arrêta de creuser et s'adressa à eux.

- Ce que je fais ? Je creuse, voilà ce que je fais ! Vous avez dit vous-même que l'énergie émise était la même partout dans cette zone. Alors je ne suis certainement pas le plus intelligent de nous trois, mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison que cette seule capsule émette la même dose d'énergie sur un périmètre aussi grand. Donc, je creuse. Parce que s'il y a là-dessous la moindre chose qui puisse me permettre de retrouver Sam, je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de pelle qui répercuta un bruit sonore. Pete regarda le fond du trou, les sourcils levés ; il ne pensait pas que son entreprise puisse réellement mener à quelque chose : il avait avant tout voulu trouver un moyen de canaliser la colère qui l'habitait tout en ayant l'impression d'être utile.

- Je vois quelque chose ! cria-t-il sans réellement y croire.

Jack et Daniel étaient déjà à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et déblaya la terre avec ses mains.

- A première vue, il s'agit d'une autre capsule... Oh ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack en s'accroupissant.

- La trentième page du livre, Jack !

Le colonel le regarda d'un air qui semblait dire "Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos métaphores", et qui lui demandait donc d'expliciter. _Rapidement._

- Il y a plusieurs capsules ! expliqua l'archéologue au comble de l'excitation. Et chaque capsule doit contenir une partie du message ! L'énergie semble venir de partout dans cette zone parce qu'elle vient effectivement de plusieurs endroits ! Qui sait combien il pourrait y en avoir... murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant les alentours.

- Et vous pensez qu'une de ces capsules nous dira où trouver Carter ?

- Je ne peux rien promettre, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules, mais si on ne trouve rien ici...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais les deux autres hommes la finirent mentalement pour lui : s'ils ne trouvaient rien ici, ils n'auraient certainement aucun moyen de localiser Sam.

Jamais.

* * *

Teal'c courait, allongeant sa foulée autant que possible. Sa progression était ralentie par l'abondance des végétaux. Il ne pouvait faire trois enjambées sans qu'une liane ne lui fouette le visage ou sans qu'une racine ne le fasse trébucher.

Cependant, il semblait à peine en avoir conscience : toute son énergie, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce qui venait de se produire : le major Carter avait été enlevée et il en était responsable.

Quand O'Neill leur avait demandé d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du vaisseau, elle avait immédiatement suggéré de s'installer en hauteur. Teal'c avait considéré l'idée quelques instants, reconnaissant ses nombreux avantages tactiques, mais il en avait rapidement identifié la faille : la pluie qui s'était abattue sur la forêt rendait le tronc des arbres extrêmement glissant, et l'entreprise d'atteindre une branche suffisamment haute et solide aurait pu se révéler mortelle. Il avait fait part de sa réserve au major, qui, après avoir testé l'arbre le plus proche, était tombée d'accord avec lui.

Ils avaient alors décidé de se séparer et de se placer en vis-à-vis, de façon à pouvoir guetter une plus grande portion de la forêt, tout en surveillant leurs arrières.

Teal'c écarta rageusement une branche et accéléra encore.

Cette stratégie était bonne ; certainement pas infaillible, mais c'était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à eux à ce moment-là. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il quitté sa position pour vérifier les alentours ? S'il n'avait pas fait ce choix, il aurait vu le Goa'Uld agresser le major, et il aurait pu intervenir.

Au lieu de ça, il lui avait permis de fuir.

Il sauta au-dessus d'un fossé et se retrouva sur un chemin de terre boueux. Il vérifia la direction à suivre sur sa boussole et reprit sa course.

Il rejoignait O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et Pete Shanahan, en espérant qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de localiser le major Carter. Il enjamba un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol et à cet instant précis, un rayon l'enveloppa et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol du Prométhée.

- Bienvenue à bord, Teal'c, dit le colonel Pendergast. Nous vous avons repéré sur nos radars et nous nous sommes dit que l'on pourrait vous épargner la peine de rejoindre le reste de votre équipe à pieds.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et se plaça devant la baie vitrée ; la forêt formait un océan vert qui défilait rapidement sous le vaisseau. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres membres de SG-1 et le lieutenant Shanahan.

* * *

- Ça en fait douze, dit Daniel d'un air préoccupé en essuyant son front du revers de sa manche.

Sur sa gauche, Jack terminait de déblayer la surface de la capsule qu'il venait de découvrir. Ils avaient localisé douze appareils et en avaient dégagé la surface de façon à les rendre facilement localisables par le Prométhée.

- Disons treize, rectifia Pete.

Le policier se trouvait au centre des douze autres capsules, dont les emplacements formaient un cercle pratiquement parfait.

- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour déchiffrer tout ça ? demanda Jack, qui redoutait la réponse de l'archéologue.

Daniel soupira et regarda les emplacements des engins.

- Je vous l'ai dit, même si je lis relativement bien l'Ancien, il me faudra du temps. Sans compter que les capsules ne sont peut-être pas rangées dans l'ordre de lecture...

Les mâchoires de Jack se contractèrent : ils n'avaient pourtant pas de temps à perdre ; la vie de Carter était en jeu.

- Un instant, intervint Pete, ça a l'air différent.

La pelle à la main, il était penché au-dessus de ce qu'il venait de mettre à jour.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une capsule.

Daniel le rejoignit et confirma les pensées du policier. Jack regarda sa montre et quand il leva les yeux, il était à bord du Prométhée. Un bruit métallique le fit se retourner ; Pete venait de lâcher sa pelle et il tournait sur lui-même, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons été téléportés à bord du Prométhée, expliqua Daniel.

Pete haussa les sourcils.

- Téléportés... Donc quand vous parliez du Prométhée, vous ne parliez pas d'un avion...

- Non, répondit Daniel avec un sourire. Vous êtes à bord de l'un des premiers vaisseaux terriens.

Pete le fixait, incrédule.

- La Terre possède ses propres vaisseaux spatiaux ?

Daniel acquiesça et malgré la situation, Pete ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Colonel O'Neill, salua le commandant du vaisseau, bienvenue à bord.

- Colonel Pendergast, salua Jack. Je vois que vous avez trouvé Teal'c. Daniel va vous indiquer les emplacements de plusieurs objets à téléporter.

Jack se rapprocha du Jaffa, qui affichait un air particulièrement grave. Il tournait le dos à la baie vitrée ; le colonel, en revanche, regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il savait que son ami se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-il en faisant en sorte que seul Teal'c puisse l'entendre.

- Si je n'avais pas failli, le major Carter serait encore avec nous. Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

Jack grimaça.

- Elle aurait détesté vos dernière paroles, fit-il remarquer.

Teal'c tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je ne cherche pas à la protéger parce qu'elle est une femme. Je la protège parce qu'elle se bat à mes côtés et parce que c'est mon amie. Et j'ai failli, répéta-t-il.

Le colonel chercha quelque chose à répondre mais ne trouva rien. A la place, il soupira.

- Vous avez demandé au colonel Pendergast de téléporter des objets ; de quoi s'agit-il ? reprit Teal'c.

- D'après Daniel, ce sont des capsules de survie. Elles contiennent des inscriptions en Ancien et il pense que ça pourrait nous aider à retrouver Carter.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir si je peux porter assistance au Docteur Jackson, dit-il en sortant de la salle de pilotage derrière Daniel et Pete.

Le vaisseau se remit en mouvement et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de l'atmosphère.

- Quels sont vos ordres, colonel ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Pendergast qui était assis sur l'un des sièges.

- Le Prométhée est à la disposition de SG-1, répondit-il.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de suivre le vaisseau du Goa'Uld ?

- Il a été repéré par nos radars avant d'entrer en hyperespace. Nous nous trouvons à l'endroit-même où il a disparu, expliqua le commandant.

Jack acquiesça, évidemment frustré.

- Bien, trouvez-nous un petit coin d'espace tranquille en attendant que Daniel ne découvre notre destination.

Pendergast fit un signe positif de la tête et s'approcha des techniciens. Jack, les mains dans les poches, regardait l'espace. Ils devaient la retrouver.

Il le _fallait._


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis de retour... Désolée pour la longue attente, mais les fins d'année scolaire sont toujours très prenantes ! Enjoy...**

~ Chapitre 9 ~

Jack était assis sur un banc métallique, dans un recoin sombre et peu fréquenté du Prométhée ; il était penché en avant et son attention toute entière était focalisée sur l'amulette qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Elle émettait la même lumière bleutée que la veille. Après de longues minutes passées dans la salle de pilotage, à tourner en rond tout en regardant sa montre avec une fréquence qui frisait le ridicule, les regards inquiets et de plus en plus appuyés du personnel naviguant l'avaient poussé à s'isoler ; il avait donc déambulé dans le vaisseau, s'interdisant d'aller hanter Daniel, et avait fini par s'installer là.

Il avait perdu Carter.

L'amulette arrêta sa rotation entre ses doigts et il referma la main dessus, la serrant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Les chances de la retrouver étaient plus que minces. Il avait foi en Daniel, là n'était pas la question, mais on ne pouvait pas demander l'impossible, pas même à celui qui était déjà parvenu à tromper la mort. Et quand on y réfléchissait, quelle était la probabilité que les coordonnées de l'endroit où elle avait été emmenée se trouvent justement parmi les inscriptions que l'archéologue était en train de déchiffrer ?

Il s'appuya contre le mur et fixa le plafond, ses doigts jouant de nouveau avec l'amulette. Il faudrait un miracle pour la retrouver, et il ne croyait pas aux miracles. Plus depuis la mort de Charlie.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la silhouette imposante de Teal'c au bout du couloir : le Jaffa était immobile, ses mains croisées derrière le dos ; il semblait réfléchir tout en l'observant. Quand il comprit que son ami était conscient de sa présence, il s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui en silence. Jack ne posa aucune question : il était évident que si Daniel avait découvert un détail significatif, Teal'c le lui aurait déjà révélé.

- Le Docteur Jackson peine à traduire l'intégralité du texte, informa-t-il finalement.

Jack gonfla les joues puis laissa échapper l'air, ne sachant que faire de cette information.

- Et vous me dites ça parce que... ?

Le Jaffa regarda son ami, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur le mur face à lui.

- S'il maîtrisait la langue, ou si quelqu'un dans son entourage le faisait, son travail serait déjà terminé à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de tourner la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas où Teal'c voulait en venir ; et plus que tout, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de proférer des évidences qui revenaient à parler pour ne rien dire.

- Est-ce que c'est votre façon de me faire comprendre que tout espoir est anéanti ?

Teal'c arqua un sourcil.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela.

- Donc vous pensez que Daniel va s'en sortir.

- Oui.

Jack soupira imperceptiblement.

- Si quelqu'un traduit le texte pour lui, conclut le Jaffa.

Le colonel grimaça et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Teal'c n'avait jamais joué avec ses nerfs auparavant, et il n'avait sans doute pas choisi le moment idéal pour commencer. Il allait lui faire remarquer que son pessimisme n'était pas le bienvenu, mais son ami reprit la parole.

- Il eut été intriguant que les Anciens aient déposé sur Terre des capsules renfermant vraisemblablement des dizaines d'informations, sans donner aux Tau'ri un moyen d'en prendre connaissance.

Et tout à coup, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Jack : les Anciens devaient avoir laissé une de leurs bibliothèques à proximité des capsules. Il se leva d'un bond et amorça un pas de course qu'il interrompit presque immédiatement.

- Un instant, dit-il en se tournant vers Teal'c. Si les Anciens ont tout prévu, pourquoi Daniel n'a-t-il pas téléchargé ces connaissances ?

Jack connaissait mieux que quiconque les conséquences d'une telle action, mais il connaissait aussi l'archéologue : la mort cérébrale qu'il risquait en téléchargeant les informations devait faire figure de détail à côté de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre tout en sauvant Sam.

- Il semblerait que ce dispositif ne puisse être activé que par une personne possédant le gêne, répondit Teal'c.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein de compréhension mutuelle, puis Jack serra les poings et reprit sa course d'un pas déterminé ; il traversa une bonne partie du vaisseau à grandes enjambées et dû revenir par trois fois sur ses pas avant de trouver la salle dans laquelle étaient entreposées les capsules. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il y entra était saisissant : douze engins d'un blanc immaculé entouraient une épaisse plaque circulaire surmontée d'une colonne opalescente. L'ensemble était bercé par la lumière bleutée qui émanait des capsules, lesquelles étaient désormais toutes ouvertes.

Il resta un instant interdit devant ce spectacle, et ce ne fut que lorsque la tête de Daniel émergea de l'une des capsules, altérant sans le savoir la pureté de la scène, que Jack reprit pied avec la réalité.

- Du nouveau ?

Daniel se leva totalement, retira ses lunettes et en nettoya les verres tout en laissant son regard parcourir les appareils.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais, soupira-t-il.

Il remit ses lunettes alors que Jack fixait la colonne d'un air absorbé.

- Combien de temps depuis notre téléportation ? reprit l'archéologue.

- Trois heures, murmura Jack en s'approchant de l'objet qui s'élevait au centre de la pièce.

Daniel était nerveux ; il ignorait si Jack avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et il soupçonnait Teal'c de lui avoir parlé. Il savait que si c'était le cas, le colonel n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

- Trois heures... Vous avez trouvé à vous occuper ?

La question était ridicule, mais il devait tenter par tous les moyens de détourner l'attention de Jack. Il voulait se laisser encore un peu de temps pour tenter de trouver les coordonnées, avant que son ami ne se sacrifie. Il crut qu'il y était parvenu, parce que Jack se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh, vous savez, j'ai fait ce que je fais habituellement dans toutes les situations où Carter disparaît et que je suis d'une profonde inutilité : culpabiliser, me demander pourquoi elle et pas moi...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un vague geste de la main et Daniel grimaça.

- Si vous aviez été enlevé à la place de Sam, il y a fort à parier que vous seriez sans doute déjà mort.

- Mais elle serait sur Terre, saine et sauve, répondit Jack d'un ton absent en caressant la stèle du bout des doigts.

- Soyons réalistes : elle serait certainement dans ce même vaisseau à faire exploser deux ou trois soleils pour tenter de vous retrouver, reprit Daniel avec un léger sourire.

Jack émit un rire étouffé et le silence retomba. Puis il se tourna vers Daniel, l'air grave.

- Donc, vous comprenez pourquoi je dois le faire.

L'archéologue haussa les sourcils et feignit une parfaite innocence.

- Faire... quoi, au juste ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! Ce truc crie presque "insérez votre tête ici" ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant la colonne derrière lui.

Daniel ne répondit pas ; à la place, il passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Jack, dit-il finalement, si les Asgards n'étaient pas intervenus la dernière fois...

- C'est le seul moyen de déchiffrer le message, coupa le colonel avec détermination.

- Vous risquez de mourir ! renchérit Daniel en haussant le ton.

- C'est notre seule chance de sauver Carter ! cria Jack.

Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément ; ils paraissaient poursuivre silencieusement leur dialogue. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je le ferai, dit Pete.

Jack et Daniel tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Ce... truc que vous voulez faire. Je le ferai, répéta-t-il.

- Impossible, répondit Jack en se détournant de Daniel.

Pete plissa les yeux, l'air interdit.

- Oh. Parce que tous les actes héroïques vous sont réservés ?

- Non, reprit le colonel en posant le pied sur le socle de pierre. Parce que vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour le faire.

Le policier haussa les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je l'aime, dit-il simplement. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que ça n'est pas une motivation suffisante ?

- Hum... Ce que veut dire Jack, intervint Daniel, c'est que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire fonctionner cet appareil : vous n'avez pas le gêne ancien. Si vous l'aviez, l'amulette que vous avez ramassée dans l'épicerie de Chuong se serait activée au contact de votre main.

Pete hocha lentement la tête, incertain de saisir exactement ce à quoi Daniel faisait référence.

- Et que fait-il, au juste, cet appareil ?

Au même moment, Jack s'approcha au plus près de la colonne. Aussitôt, deux mains de pierre en sortirent et se saisirent de sa tête. Tout son corps se raidit alors qu'une lumière blanche apparaissait au creux du piège minéral.

- Ça..., murmura Daniel.

Pete regarda avec une certaine frayeur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsque les mains de pierre se rétractèrent, le colonel s'effondra et le policier fut en partie soulagé de ne pas être à sa place.

* * *

Il avait mal à la fron...

Une minute...

_Fron_ ? Est-ce que c'était un mot ? Ça n'en avait pas l'air et pourtant... ça faisait sens. Il avait mal à la fron ; il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu formuler autrement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Jack ?

Il connaissait cette voix. _Daniel_. Il paraissait si loin.

- Laissez-moi faire, je suis formé aux premiers secours...

Le _stultus_ était là aussi. _Stultus_... De nouveau cette sensation étrange que le mot employé n'était pas correct. Et à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement le terme qui convenait pour désigner l'homme qui venait de parler.

Jack fronça les sourcils : quelqu'un - le _stultus_, certainement - avait entrepris de manipuler ses membres. Il sentit que l'on pliait son genou et qu'on le basculait sur le côté. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Que faites-vous ? grogna Jack.

- Vous avez repris connaissance ! Il a reprit connaissance, répéta inutilement Pete à l'adresse de Daniel.

Jack se redressa en grimaçant et en ignorant les faibles protestations de Pete, puis il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières. Daniel lui parlait mais il n comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait ; il avait tellement mal à la fron ! Il regarda autour de lui, aperçut la bibliothèque des Anciens et tout lui revint à l'esprit : Carter... Il devait retrouver Carter. Il se leva aussi soudainement qu'il s'était effondré, oubliant ses maux, et se précipita vers la première capsule. Il parcourut rapidement le texte des yeux et se dirigea vers le second appareil.

- Jack ? interrogea Daniel.

- Je vous appellerai quand ce sera fargous, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Fargous ? chuchota Pete à l'adresse de Daniel alors qu'ils allaient s'installer dans un coin de la pièce.

- _Terminé_, traduisit l'archéologue. Jack vient de télécharger les connaissances d'un autre peuple ; son cerveau fonctionne à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ses capacités mais il a du mal à gérer cet afflux d'informations. Il arrive parfois qu'un mot d'une langue soit remplacé par son équivalent dans l'autre langue. Et ce n'est que le début.

Pete le regarda en plissant les yeux ; le ton utilisé était tout sauf optimiste.

- Ce n'est que le début de quoi ?

Daniel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Notre cerveau n'est pas fait pour gérer autant de connaissances. C'est déjà un miracle que celui de Jack parvienne à traiter toutes ces informations. Mais peu à peu, les données téléchargées vont prendre le dessus ; si l'individu n'est pas assez évolué - et nous ne le sommes pas encore - cette expansion des informations conduit à la mort cérébrale.

Pete ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Donc quand vous avez dit au colonel qu'il risquait de mourir... c'était un euphémisme. Il _va_ mourir !

Daniel se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, une race extra-terrestre nommée les Asgards est intervenue et a pu extraire les données de son cerveau, expliqua-t-il. Rien ne dit que cette fois-ci, nous parviendrons à les contacter à temps...

Pete imita l'archéologue, les yeux fixés sur le colonel qui parcourait des yeux le contenu de la troisième capsule.

- Il savait tout ça ; il savait ce qu'il risquait, et pourtant... il l'a fait.

Il y avait une note d'admiration dans sa voix.

- Vous étiez prêt à le faire, vous aussi, souligna l'archéologue.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose... Quand vous avez dit au colonel qu'il pouvait en mourir, j'ai pensé que c'était une façon de parler. Et puis... ça me semblait être la chose à faire. J'aime Sam ; c'était à moi de le faire...

Il laissa le silence retomber.

- Je l'aurais fait par choix, reprit-il en murmurant, les yeux fixés sur Jack. Mais lui, il l'a fait parce qu'il n'y avait justement pas d'autre choix.

Daniel fronça les sourcils.

- Il l'a fait aussi parce que Sam est son amie..

- Et qu'en dira-t-elle ? poursuivit Pete, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il a risqué sa vie pour elle ?

Daniel voulut répondre que c'était leur quotidien, qu'ils risquaient souvent leur vie pour leurs coéquipiers, mais il se ravisa. Jack n'était pas en train de risquer sa vie : il se sacrifiait pour Sam.

* * *

- Je l'ai !

La voix de Jack, triomphante, s'éleva au-dessus de la septième capsule une demi-heure après le début de sa lecture. Daniel sursauta ; il s'était endormi. Il réajusta ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé, s'étira et se redressa.

- Vous savez où est Sam ? interrogea Pete.

Pour toute réponse, il vit le colonel griffonner une série de symboles sur le carnet de l'archéologue, se lever et quitter la pièce d'un bon pas. Daniel le suivit et se saisit du carnet que le colonel lui tendait, tandis que Pete les rattrapait bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le dixième chapitre ! Kash'nar se dévoile...**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous me laissez ; un merci groupé aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement !**

**Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas dû faire de mise à jour en deux mois ! Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable... J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement ;)**

**Enjoy...**

~ Chapitre 10 ~

Kash'nar rejoignit son Tel'tak peu de temps après leur atterrissage sur Mu ; il fut soulagé de constater que le vaisseau était encore en état de marche : les trente années qui étaient passées n'avaient pas endommagé le système. La cargaison, en revanche, n'avait peut-être pas eu cette chance... Nerveux, il s'approcha d'un coffre métallique finement orné ; ses mains tremblantes caressèrent le métal : il fallait qu'il y ait des survivants. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à devoir attendre encore avant de mener à bien ses projets ; pas après tout ce temps... Lentement, il fit basculer le couvercle et, soulagé, il sourit à la vision des trois symbiotes qui avaient survécu. Ils paraissaient faibles, mais ils seraient encore capables d'investir leur hôte. Kash'nar referma rapidement le coffre, s'en saisit et quitta l'appareil.

De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité : il pouvait en deviner la beauté passée, malgré les ravages que la guerre et le temps avaient infligés aux bâtiments. Au milieu des ruines et des monuments calcinés se dressait un dôme de verre qui l'émerveillait, parce que malgré son aspect si fragile, il était parvenu à résister là où toutes les autres constructions s'étaient effondrées.

Le vaisseau ancien était posé juste à côté du dôme ; Kash'nar n'était pas certain d'avoir compris par quel miracle le Tau'ri était parvenu à le faire atterrir, mais le fait était qu'il y était arrivé. L'hyperespace était désormais inutilisable et il avait entendu le moteur principal s'éteindre définitivement au moment où l'appareil allait toucher le sol, mais les trois passagers en étaient sortis indemnes. Ses deux prisonniers étaient à présent solidement attachés à l'intérieur du laboratoire, sous le dôme. La femme avait fini par reprendre conscience ; elle avait tenté de se libérer, lui avait infligé quelques coups précis malgré ses mains entravées et avait appelé l'homme en renfort, en vain. Kash'nar lui avait été supérieur en force.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le dôme, le Goa'Uld laissa son regard parcourir la cité ravagée avec un sentiment d'accomplissement et de sérénité. Moins d'un siècle auparavant, lorsqu'il avait atteint un degré de maturation suffisamment avancé pour prendre le contrôle d'un hôte, son dieu lui avait fait un honneur que peu de Goa'Ulds peuvent se targuer d'avoir connu : il avait lui-même sélectionné le premier hôte de Kash'nar. Il avait désigné un scientifique influent d'une planète qu'il venait de conquérir, un farouche opposant aux Goa'Ulds. En prenant possession de cet homme, Kash'nar s'était senti tout puissant et il avait écrasé l'un après l'autre tous les souvenirs du misérable humain. Il avait disparu en quelques minutes, terrassé par l'omnipotence du symbiote.

Un mot, toutefois, était resté.

Mu.

Il s'était d'abord fait discret et en effet, dans un premier temps, Kash'nar avait été totalement ignorant de ce qui n'était alors qu'une pensée aléatoire dont les contours flous se dessinaient à peine dans son inconscient.

Un jour avait passé, puis une semaine, puis une année, et plus le temps s'était écoulé, plus le mot avait pris de l'importance. Petit à petit, il avait grandit ; ses contours étaient devenus plus tangibles. Il apparaissait dans les rêves du Goa'Uld ; parfois, au détour d'une conversation, un autre mot l'appelait et Kash'nar se surprenait à penser à Mu, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Au fil des années, il avait pris une telle place dans son esprit que Kash'nar avait fini par être totalement obnubilé par ce nom dont il ne connaissait rien mais qui lui paraissait pourtant revêtir une importance capitale.

Sa première réaction avait été de résister : il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'écraser cette dernière bribe de conscience de son hôte. Il avait cependant compris assez rapidement que c'était peine perdue : son hôte n'était plus, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il ne restait plus rien à effacer : plus la moindre trace de conscience, de volonté, de souvenir. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé que le nom de Mu faisait désormais partie de lui, le symbiote, et qu'il lui serait impossible de l'effacer. Il lui avait même semblé que plus il tentait de l'oublier, plus le mot s'ancrait dans son esprit.

Alors il avait décidé de faire ce que tout être censé décide de faire pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie : plutôt que de combattre le mot, il s'intéresserait à lui ; plutôt que de le fuir, il en chercherait la signification. La tâche n'avait pas été aisée : son Maître avait souvent besoin de lui et il avait peu d'occasions de mener ses recherches. Il avait néanmoins passé chaque minute de son temps libre à explorer les connaissances des Goa'ulds, mais ni ses congénères, ni les récits de ses ancêtres n'avaient été capables de le renseigner sur ce nom.

Plusieurs décennies ponctuées par des recherches infructueuses avaient presque fini par le décourager. Il était arrivé dans une impasse. C'est alors qu'une idée brillante, presque ridicule tant elle était simple, s'était imposée à lui : il devait retourner sur la planète d'origine de son hôte. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait : prétextant une découverte de premier ordre, il s'était rendu dans le laboratoire du scientifique. Il y avait passé des semaines, lisant tous les écrits qu'il pouvait y trouver : le moindre compte-rendu d'expérience, la plus insignifiante liste griffonnée à même le mur, jusqu'au jour où ses yeux avaient enfin trouvé l'objet de leur quête, deux lettres qui signifiaient tout pour lui sans qu'il ne sache encore pourquoi : Mu.

Un livre intitulé _Contes et légendes des Mondes perdus_ en faisait mention. Kash'nar avait lu avec avidité l'histoire de la planète, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment interessé, c'était le feuillet manuscrit qui avait été glissé entre les pages du conte. Ce message contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin : les coordonnées de la planète et la mention d'une invention qui devait sauver le monde. _Cette technologie_, avait-on écrit, _est la clé qui mettra fin à l'existence des parasites_. Kash'nar avait tout de suite compris que les parasites mentionnés étaient les Goa'Ulds, et il avait immédiatement imaginé l'usage qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle invention : une fois qu'il s'en serait emparé, il pourrait éliminer la Tok'râ et se placer en position de force vis-à-vis des Grands Maîtres. Il ferait régner la terreur parmi les siens et s'imposerait en dieu tout-puissant...

Il avait été rappelé par son Maître avant de pouvoir finaliser ses projets et de longues années passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse partir pour Mu ; il avait volé un Tel'tak et emporté avec lui trois symbiotes qui devaient lui servir de cobaye. Il se souvint de son extrême déception en constatant que la cité était en ruines, et de l'espoir incroyable qui s'était emparé de lui en découvrant le dôme et ce qu'il renfermait. Le laboratoire ancien recelait d'objets en cours de finalisation. Les archives de la Cité lui avaient appris qu'une attaque d'un ennemi dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler était imminente ; l'ordre avait été donné d'évacuer Mu et de tout abandonner. L'un des scientifiques avait choisi d'envoyer la Clé sur Terre ; Kash'nar avait décidé de s'y rendre à bord d'un vaisseau ancien, et la suite de l'histoire s'était déroulée en quelques jours - le bond de trente ans dans le futur mis à part.

* * *

Sam tira une nouvelle fois rageusement sur la corde qui maintenait ses poignets.

- Vous... vous pensez qu'il va revenir ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Chuong et ravala le commentaire sarcastique qui menaçait de s'échapper. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que l'absence du colonel se faisait cruellement sentir.

- Oui. Et dans la mesure où j'ignore ce qu'il prépare, autant nous préparer au pire.

- Au pire ? bredouilla l'épicier.

Sam ferma les yeux et tenta de se recentrer ; elle n'avait habituellement aucun mal à travailler avec des civils inexpérimentés et passablement affolés, mais les événements de ces dernières heures, associés au fait qu'elle se savait à des années-lumières de la Terre sans possibilité de retour semblait jouer sur sa patience.

- Il est probable qu'il veuille expérimenter quelque chose sur l'un d'entre nous, peut-être même sur nous deux. Nous devons le tuer à la première occasion. Vous ou moi. C'est compris ?

Elle entendit son hoquet d'horreur.

- Chuong, vous devez comprendre qu'il n'est pas humain.

- C'est un extra-terrestre, acquiesça-t-il.

- Oui, reprit Sam, mais au-delà de ça, malgré son apparence... Oh, comment expliquer ça ?

- Il a un serpent en lui, intervint Chuong. Je l'ai vu...Je l'ai vu il y a des années.

Sam lut la terreur sur le visage du Vietnamien.

- Un parasite, précisa-t-elle. De la race des Goa'Ulds. Il a pris possession de l'homme que vous voyez.

Un bruit vint couper court à la conversation : Kash'nar venait d'ouvrir la porte ; il entra dans la pièce, glissa un regard vers ses prisonniers pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours ligotés et posa un long coffre sur une table. Sam déglutit difficilement : elle connaissait ce genre de coffres ; c'était généralement dedans qu'étaient conservés les symbiotes en attente d'un hôte. Ainsi, telles étaient les intentions du Goa'Uld ; c'était à prévoir, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il disposerait d'une réserve de symbiotes sur cette planète dont la technologie n'était de toute évidence pas goa'uld.

- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... murmura-t-il en ouvrant le coffre.

Un cri strident s'en échappa et Sam ferma les yeux, alors que Chuong sanglotait silencieusement. Elle avait besoin d'optimisme mais la situation lui paraissait grandement désespérée.

- Je suis curieux de voir ce que la Clé est capable de faire, déclara Kash'nar en s'approchant de Chuong.

- Quelle clé ? Je n'ai pas de clé, je le jure ! se défendit pathétiquement l'épicier.

- Laissez-le ! cria Sam.

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait gagner un peu de temps. _Du temps pour quoi ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Ce n'était pas exactement comme si les renforts devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre !_

Elle vit Kash'nar se saisir de l'un des symbiotes ; il paraissait faible, mais parut regagner des forces à mesure que le Goa'Uld l'approchait de son hôte.

- Tu étais promis au sacrifice, lui dit-il. Aujourd'hui, je te fais cadeau de cet hôte.

Il le posa sur Chuong et sourit alors que Sam détournait les yeux, horrifiée par le cri du Vietnamien. Bientôt, le silence se fit et elle sut que c'en était fini ; Chuong n'était plus. Elle vit Kash'nar défaire les liens du nouveau Goa'Uld et l'aider à se relever. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et s'accroupit.

- Ton tour n'est pas encore arrivé, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle détourna la tête mais il la saisit par le menton.

- Tu seras plus docile lorsque j'aurai trouvé le symbiote qui fera de toi ma reine.

Sam était prête à lui cracher au visage au moment où il la lâcherait, mais un mouvement à l'arrière-plan retint son attention : Chuong était debout, la tête penchée en arrière ; une poudre noire semblable à de la cendre s'échappait en volutes de sa bouche ouverte.

- Je... je serai une reine ? balbutia-t-elle pour retenir l'attention de Kash'nar.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Chuong, mais elle n'était pas disposée à laisser passer ce qui pouvait être leur seule chance de tuer leur ravisseur.

Le Goa'Uld sembla être pris au dépourvu par son brusque changement de ton, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Tu régneras sur le plus grand royaume goa'uld jamais connu. Nous n'aurons aucun ennemi ; personne ne pourra prétendre...

Kash'nar ne termina jamais sa phrase ; ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il tomba en avant, un poignard planté dans la nuque. Sam leva les yeux vers Chuong, qui tournait à présent sur lui-même, l'air affolé, en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Il n'avait pas mal ; il était simplement terrorisé. Il venait de tuer un homme - _un Goa'Uld_, se corrigea-t-il - avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ignorait ce que le symbiote avait modifié en lui ; il ne savait pas plus comment il avait fait pour le réduire en poussière. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait brièvement perdu connaissance et que lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il avait su exactement où trouver le poignard et où frapper le parasite. Ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Depuis, des informations emplissaient son cerveau si rapidement qu'il pensait que sa tête allait exploser. Dès qu'un élément entrait dans son champ de vision, une foule de données numériques, de noms, de dates affluaient dans son esprit.

Il entendait qu'on l'appelait au loin. Il ferma les yeux, mais c'était pire : des images qu'il n'avait jamais vues mais dont il avait la sensation qu'elles faisaient pourtant intimement partie de lui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à une vitesse qui lui donnait le tournis. Il fut obligé de rouvrir les yeux ; il eut juste le temps de constater qu'il se trouvait devant un miroir et immédiatement après, une dernière salve d'informations l'envahit.

Puis plus rien.

Il fixa son reflet, encore haletant, et sourit.

- Chuong ?

Il se tourna vers le major et s'approcha d'elle pour défaire ses liens.

- Je pense en effet garder ce nom, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil ; bien plus court que "Protocole expérimental 632B" !

Son sourire s'élargit encore devant l'air de totale incompréhension du major Carter.

* * *

Teal'c quitta son siège et rejoignit O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et Pete Shanahan lorsque le colonel Pendergast annonça qu'il venait de localiser quatre signaux vitaux sous le dôme qu'ils apercevaient malgré l'altitude encore importante du Prométhée. Deux signaux forts, deux signaux faibles. Teal'c espérait que le major Carter et Chuong Nguyen faisaient partie de la première catégorie.

Il regarda O'Neill : sa mâchoire était contractée et son regard, particulièrement dur, était posé sur le dôme de verre. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude ; quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que lui ne verrait dans son attitude que de la détermination. Lui savait que derrière ce masque se cachait aussi une grande part de souffrance. L'air inquiet de Daniel Jackson ne fit que renforcer ses convictions : les effets secondaires causés par l'appareil ancien semblaient plus puissants qu'ils ne l'avaient été la première fois.

Néanmoins, Teal'c ne regrettait pas d'avoir transmis à O'Neill les informations qu'il détenait et que Daniel Jackson voulait tenir secrètes. Tous deux savaient qu'à la minute où le colonel serait au courant de la présence de la bibliothèque à bord du Prométhée, il utiliserait l'appareil. L'archéologue avait mis en avant son instinct de préservation : ils avaient sans doute perdu Sam ; il était hors de question qu'ils perdent Jack. Le Jaffa avait cependant estimé que la décision finale devait revenir à O'Neill. Il l'avait donc averti, et le colonel s'était sacrifié sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. S'il l'avait pu, Teal'c l'aurait fait à sa place. Le Prométhée émettait désormais un signal radio sur une fréquence connue des Asgards. Les chances qu'ils le reçoivent étaient minces, mais il était hors de question de ne pas tout tenter.

- Colonel O'Neill, nous pouvons vous téléporter sur le site, annonça Pendergast.

- Alors allons-y, répondit O'Neill d'un ton sourd.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, SG-1, Pete Shanahan et trois autres soldats se retrouvèrent aux portes du dôme. Sans perdre un instant, ils pénétrèrent dans la structure et suivirent un couloir qui menait à une porte et à des escaliers. O'Neill forma deux groupes et entreprit de forcer la porte alors que Teal'c, Daniel et deux soldats montaient les escaliers.

* * *

Sam sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ; elle pivota sur elle-même, paniquant à l'idée de ne pas être armée, mais toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit le colonel O'Neill entrer dans le laboratoire, immédiatement suivi par Pete et un soldat qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Une certaine confusion s'empara d'elle alors que le colonel accrochait son regard ; est-ce qu'elle était en train d'halluciner ? La présence du colonel dans ce laboratoire était impossible. La planète n'avait pas de Porte des Etoiles et n'était donc pas répertoriée. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus avoir tracé l'itinéraire du vaisseau ancien ; elle supposait qu'ils étaient passés en mode hyperespace peu de temps après leur sortie de l'atmosphère, et il n'était pas possible que le Prométhée ait pu être alerté suffisamment rapidement pour tracer le vaisseau jusqu'ici.

Son flot de pensée s'interrompit lorsque Pete l'enlaça ; elle répondit machinalement à son étreinte tout en entendant le soldat déclarer le périmètre sécurisé.

- J'ai eu si peur, murmura le policier.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

- Sam !

Pete s'écarta et elle vit Daniel, qui venait tout juste d'entrer, accompagné de Teal'c ; ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se fendit de son premier véritable sourire. Elle enlaça ses amis et regarda en direction de la porte : le colonel n'était plus là. Pete passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? demanda-t-elle alors que Daniel semblait subjugué par les objets qui l'entouraient.

- Longue histoire, répondit-il sans croiser son regard.

Il regarda le corps sans vie de Kash'nar. Teal'c était accroupi à côté ; il s'assurait que le Goa'Uld était bien mort.

- Tu en es venue à bout, commenta Pete en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Chuong l'a tué, précisa-t-elle.

L'archéologue et le policier haussèrent les sourcils, et, d'un même mouvement, tournèrent la tête vers l'épicier ; il était totalement concentré sur un objet et paraissait tout juste conscient de l'intrusion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Tu veux dire que ce gars-là sait se servir d'un couteau ? interrogea Pete, manifestement partagé entre l'étonnement et l'admiration.

- Longue histoire, soupira Sam à son tour. Mais elle va vous plaire, dit-elle à Daniel.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils en souriant et il partit rejoindre Chuong. Pete l'embrassa à nouveau dans les cheveux et s'éloigna, en déclarant vouloir voir d'un peu plus près ce à quoi ressemblait la technologie extra-terrestre.

- Ne touche à rien, recommanda Sam.

- Tant que je n'ai pas le gêne ancien, je ne risque rien, non ? lui répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Sam ; c'était la première fois que l'immersion de Pete dans son monde professionnel amenait une réaction positive de sa part.

- Méfie-toi quand même.

Il parodia un salut militaire et s'éloigna. Deux soldats qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus entrèrent dans le laboratoire ; Sam les vit chercher quelqu'un du regard, et ils se dirigèrent finalement vers elle.

- L'étage est sécurisé, Madame.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Est-ce que le colonel O'Neill est toujours là-haut ?

- Non, Madame. Nous l'avons croisé il y a quelques minutes : il rejoignait le vaisseau et nous a dit que vous étiez désormais l'officier en charge de la mission.

Sam cacha son étonnement ; elle envoya les deux lieutenants monter la garde devant les portes du dôme, et elle demanda au troisième soldat de prévenir le Prométhée qu'ils seraient prêts à être téléportés une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ce dernier acquiesça et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

Sam était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque trois décharges de zat furent tirées ; Teal'c venait d'éliminer définitivement Kash'nar.

- Le colonel Pendergast nous a signalé la présence de quatre signaux vitaux, commenta-t-il en se reprenant sa lance et en parcourant la salle du regard.

Sam se tourna vers lui pour répondre lorsqu'elle distingua Pete, à l'autre bout du laboratoire ; il était penché au-dessus du coffre métallique. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Pete, ne touche surtout pas à ça ! cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le policier haussa les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici, je ne risque rien, dit-il en regardant le contenu du coffre, l'air dégoûté. Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble...

Sans que le policier n'ait le temps de réagir, un symbiote bondit ; le deuxième l'imita et vint violemment frapper son congénère, qui tomba sur le sol en se tordant misérablement, alors que le second atterrit sur l'épaule de Pete. Par réflexe, le policier ouvrit la bouche pour crier ; le symbiote prit alors possession de lui. Les yeux de Pete brillèrent et il s'effondra, inconscient.

Sam hurla et le son d'une lance Jaffa que l'on armait résonna dans la pièce.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapitre 11 ~

Pete était étendu sur le sol : il ne bougeait pas. Sam était consciente qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que ça ne soit qu'une ruse du Goa'Uld, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et que cet homme allongé par terre était encore Pete. Elle se plaça rapidement entre lui et Teal'c, qui était prêt à faire feu.

- Ne tirez pas !

Surpris, le Jaffa la fixa longuement ; les yeux du major étaient emplis de peur, mais aussi de détermination. Daniel vint se placer derrière lui.

- Sam..., intervint-il d'une voix posée.

- Pete Shanahan est déjà mort, coupa Teal'c. Je suis désolé, major Carter, mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est maintenant de notre devoir de détruire ce Goa'uld.

Teal'c haïssait l'idée de devoir s'adresser aussi froidement à son amie, mais il connaissait les Goa'Uld et leurs tromperies. Tanith en avait été un parfait exemple quelques années auparavant. Le symbiote qui avait pris possession de Shanahan ne tiendrait pas compte des sentiments de son hôte pour la jeune femme au moment de la tuer ; Teal'c ne devait donc pas se laisser piéger par les sentiments qui liaient le major au policier.

Il chercha à la contourner mais elle réussit à lui bloquer le passage.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! reprit-elle en tendant les mains en avant. Ces symbiotes sont faibles ; le Goa'Uld qui a pris possession de Chuong est mort. Il aura sans doute fallu énormément d'énergie à celui-ci pour s'extraire du liquide et vaincre son congénère. Il y a encore un espoir !

Ses yeux le suppliaient ; Teal'c n'était pas habitué à la voir dans cette position. Il réaffirma cependant sa prise sur la lance.

- Si c'était l'un d'entre nous... S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle.

- Major, il y a un problème ?

Un des soldats qui les avaient accompagnés était revenu dans le laboratoire en entendant Sam crier. L'arme au poing, il était prêt à faire feu et paraissait confus du fait que Teal'c tenait apparemment le major en joue.

- Tout va bien, Sims, dit-elle sans quitter le Jaffa des yeux. Prévenez le Prométhée qu'ils doivent se préparer à nous téléporter plus rapidement que prévu ; nous leur enverrons un signal. Et dites-leur de prévoir une équipe médicale.

Le soldat acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en saisissant sa radio.

- S'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle à l'adresse de Teal'c.

Daniel était immobile ; il fixait Pete, comme pour tenter de déterminer s'il représentait un danger imminent pour son amie. Teal'c reporta à son tour son attention sur le policier et constata qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste et qu'il semblait réellement inconscient. Il désarma sa lance, la remit en position verticale et saisit un zat de sa main libre. Daniel se surprit à pousser un soupir de soulagement, alors que Sam fermait les yeux.

- S'il tente quoi que ce soit..., prévint le Jaffa.

- Je sais, coupa Sam en comprenant Teal'c à mi-mots. Mais laissons-lui une chance.

Il inclina la tête et vint se poster près de Pete, déterminé à ne pas lui laisser la moindre occasion de tourner la situation à son avantage.

- Vous pensez que la Tok'ra pourra faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Daniel.

Il était inquiet ; peut-être plus pour elle que pour Pete. Sam savait que la situation avait ravivé de douloureux souvenirs : le fantôme de Sha're était pus que jamais présent.

- Je l'ignore, mais j'aimerais tenter une chose avant, répondit-elle en le passant à côté de lui et en se dirigeant vers Chuong.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé malgré tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il était totalement absorbé par ses objets d'étude et il n'avait pas encore fourni de réelle explication concernant les événements qui avaient conduit à la mort de Kash'nar. Avant l'arrivée du Prométhée, il avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il savait enfin qui il était, puis il s'était enfermé dans l'étude des objets qui peuplaient le laboratoire.

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous avez fait pour éliminer le symbiote, annonça Sam en se plaçant juste à côté de lui.

Chuong leva la tête en haussant les sourcils.

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour votre ami ; pas pour le moment, en tous cas.

- Vous devez bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, répondit-elle impatiemment. Vous avez dû toucher quelque chose ou...

- Major Carter, coupa Chuong, j'aimerais vous aider, vraiment. Pour tout dire, c'est plus ou moins mon rôle...

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Sam, il ajouta :

- C'est compliqué ; je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre moi-même pour le moment. Je vous expliquerai tout quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai encore un certain nombre de données à étudier.

Sam le fixa, profondément irritée.

- Alors ça devra attendre : nous partons.

Son ton était intransigeant. L'ancien épicier se tourna pourtant vers elle en souriant.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous ; j'ai trop de choses à explorer.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira brièvement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans des négociations avec lui.

- Hors de question : notre mission était de vous retrouver ; nous ne vous abandonnerons pas seul sur une planète déserte sans espoir de retour.

- Bon voyage, dit simplement Chuong.

En une fraction de seconde, SG-1, Pete et les trois soldats se retrouvèrent à bord du Prométhée, qui quitta aussitôt l'atmosphère. Sam surmonta rapidement la surprise de cette soudaine téléportation ; elle donna ses ordres à l'équipe médicale, puis elle se tourna vers Pendergast, qui venait à sa rencontre, pendant que Teal'c et Daniel accompagnaient le corps toujours inconscient de Pete.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous téléportés ? Vous deviez attendre notre signal ! dit-elle avec humeur en oubliant presque qu'elle s'adressait à un supérieur.

Le colonel ne releva pas le ton du major ; il paraissait tendu, mais pour une autre raison. Il l'invita d'un signe de tête à lire les informations sur l'un des écrans.

- Nous n'avons plus le contrôle du vaisseau, dit-il finalement. D'après les différents diagnostiques, le Prométhée est pourtant à 100% de ses capacités et tous les paramètres sont normaux.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et réalisa alors qu'une certaine agitation régnait dans la salle : plusieurs membres du personnel navigant tapaient frénétiquement des codes qui échouaient systématiquement, pendant que d'autres étaient en contact avec des techniciens situés à différents endroits du vaisseau, qui tentaient de comprendre d'où venait le problème.

- Chuong, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était parvenu à pirater les commandes du Prométhée. Un sergent annonça qu'un message vidéo était en attente ; Pendergast autorisa sa diffusion et bientôt, le visage de Chuong apparut sur l'écran.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air sincère. Je savais que vous ne m'autoriseriez pas à rester sur Mu, c'est pourquoi j'ai... eh bien... j'ai pris le contrôle de votre vaisseau.

Il montra un objet qu'il tenait dans la main droite ; Sam l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, mais elle n'y avait alors pas spécialement prêté attention. Elle en déduisait maintenant qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de télécommande.

- Considérez qu'il est en pilote automatique jusqu'à la Terre, poursuivit Chuong. Oh, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi : je saurai vous trouver quand le moment sera venu.

La transmission s'interrompit, laissant l'équipage perplexe. Le colonel ordonna au personnel de redoubler d'efforts pour tenter malgré tout de reprendre les commandes. Sam savait que c'était peine perdue et que, malgré les apparences, la situation du vaisseau était sous contrôle : si Chuong avait planifié leur trajet-retour jusqu'à la Terre en mode hyperespace, tout irait bien : les boucliers étaient levés et le vaisseau camouflé.

Forte de la certitude qu'ils rejoindraient le SGC sans encombre, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Jack regardait son second à travers la baie vitrée de la salle d'observation qui surplombait la chambre attribuée à Shanahan. Elle dormait, la tête posée sur le lit du policier. Ils avaient été téléportés sur Terre deux jours auparavant. Shanahan ne s'était pas réveillé ; elle était restée à ses côtés.

Carter ignorait tout de l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait ; avec ce qui était arrivé au policier, il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas recroisée depuis qu'il avait dû se faire téléporter d'urgence sur le Prométhée parce qu'il avait cru que sa tête allait exploser. Et même quand ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même pièce - brièvement, au moment de la téléportation, - elle avait été si absorbée par l'état de son compagnon qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa pâleur, ni le fait qu'il ne parlait pas.

Son état s'empirait, même si les cachets du Doc parvenaient la plupart du temps à apaiser ses mots de crâne. Il était désormais incapable de formuler une phrase en Anglais, et il savait que si les Asgards n'intervenaient pas rapidement...

Il grimaça, refusant de se laisser aller à de sombres pensées, et il reporta son attention sur Sam. Daniel avait été... Eh bien, Daniel avait fait son Daniel : passionné, pressant, clair : Jack devait parler à Sam. Mettre à plat certains sujets. "Ne pas la laisser sans réponses pour le reste de sa vie" avaient été ses mots exacts.

Perspicace, Danny Boy...

A ceci près que lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi, présente vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au chevet d'un autre homme, Jack avait du mal à croire qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Il repensa aux rares fois où il avait avoué - sous la contrainte ou non - ses sentiments pour elle, et son estomac se noua lorsqu'il réalisa que même Thera - pourtant libérée du carcan de l'armée - n'avait pas avoué leur réciprocité. Peut-être n'était-il après tout qu'un vieux fou épris d'une femme bien trop jeune et bien trop intelligente pour lui ?

Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, caressant le visage de la jeune femme du regard, songeant qu'il aurait au moins voulu lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Sam était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses jambes, repliées sous elle, étaient légèrement engourdies, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Teal'c était là, lui aussi : debout, très droit, ne quittant pas le policier des yeux, un zat dans la main droite, prêt à faire feu. Pete avait beau être menotté aux barreaux du lit, il ne voulait de toute évidence lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper.

Sam le comprenait : en l'occurrence, Pete représentait une menace et, au-delà, un symbole aux yeux de Teal'c. Les siens avaient été - et étaient encore - manipulés et opprimés par les Goa'ulds. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, et trois jours qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Aucune amélioration. Malgré tout, elle restait à son chevet, ne parvenant pas à faire disparaître le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait enveloppée dès lors que Pete avait été aliéné. Elle était fautive, au moins en partie : elle seule était au courant de la présence des symbiotes ; elle seule aurait pu éviter ça. Mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Soulagée de voir ses amis lui porter secours, elle avait oublié la présence d'un civil parmi eux, et elle n'avait pas mesuré le danger que pouvaient représenter ces symbiotes pour lui.

Malgré l'impression qu'elle pouvait donner aux personnes qui la voyaient ainsi veiller Pete, elle savait que rien de plus ne justifiait sa présence dans cette chambre nuit et jour : elle en était convaincue depuis le moment où il l'avait enlacée sur Mu et qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que le plaisir de voir un visage ami. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas passé des heures à réfléchir à la question ; elle avait simplement écouté son cœur, et il avait été très clair : elle aimait Pete, mais elle était loin d'en être amoureuse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Daniel. Elle sourit en le voyant : un sourire fatigué, peut-être un peu faible, mais sincère. Il le lui rendit. Elle lut de la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle se demanda si l'état de Pete en était la cause.

- Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda son ami.

Elle haussa les épaules et grimaça : son corps commençait à payer les nuits passées à dormir sur une chaise.

- Etat stationnaire ; forte activité neuronale. Rien de nouveau.

Elle étouffa un bâillement. Daniel se passa une main sur la nuque.

- Et si vous m'accompagniez à la cafétéria ? Une tasse de café me ferait le plus grand bien.

A son grand étonnement, elle s'entendit accepter l'invitation et se leva.

- Teal'c ? tenta Daniel.

Le Jaffa tourna la tête vers lui, replia le zat et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

- Si le major Carter quitte la pièce, je pense que je peux en faire autant.

Daniel haussa les sourcils, manifestement étonné par le geste de Teal'c. Sam l'était moins ; même s'il avait passé la majorité des dernières soixante-douze heures à ses côtés, sa présence n'avait pas pour autant été constante.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, s'étira, puis, jetant un dernier regard sur les moniteurs qui ne montraient aucun changement, elle sortit à son tour, indiqua aux soldats de garde où ils pourraient la trouver en cas d'urgence, et elle rejoignit enfin Daniel devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Le trajet se fit en silence : Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées ; ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses doigts étaient agités de tics nerveux et il y avait encore de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Sam se demanda ce qu'il lui cachait et elle eut le pressentiment qu'un bouleversement était imminent.

Un vive frisson la parcourut.

* * *

Lorsque Teal'c ouvrit la porte de la chambre du colonel, il constata que les lampes étaient éteintes et que les seules sources de lumière étaient des bougies disposées sur une table. Son état avait donc empiré : la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite, quelque six heures auparavant, le plafonnier était allumé.

O'Neill lui tournait le dos ; il dessinait frénétiquement. Teal'c n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que son ami se savait condamné et qu'il voulait laisser le plus de traces possible des connaissances qui peuplaient son esprit.

Il referma la porte, s'avança en silence et s'assit sur le lit. O'Neill tourna la tête vers lui, lui fit comprendre aussi clairement que s'il avait pu le lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, venir le voir, lui tenir compagnie.

Teal'c décida de rester malgré tout.

* * *

La salle était vide, à l'exception d'une table occupée par deux techniciens dont Sam avait oublié les noms. Elle avala une gorgée brûlante et grimaça. Face à elle, Daniel semblait être hypnotisé par les volutes qui s'échappaient de sa tasse.

- Daniel...

L'inquiétude que lui procurait le comportement de son ami devait transparaître dans sa voix, parce que l'archéologue releva vivement la tête et prit la parole.

- Est-ce que Jack est venu vous voir ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée par la question.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que le Prométhée nous a téléportés au SGC, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : elle l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, dans la salle d'observation. Elle allait demander à Daniel la raison de sa question quand un infirmier entra dans la cafétéria, la localisa et s'adressa à elle sans même prendre le temps de la saluer.

- Le lieutenant Shanahan s'est réveillé et il vous demande.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, croisa brièvement le regard de Daniel et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, l'archéologue sur les talons.

* * *

**A/N : Un merci tout spécial à Tisiphone-Edge pour ses reviews :)**


End file.
